Bound
by OctAvi
Summary: She was bound to this new chapter in her life. Bound by insanity, by turmoil, and the yearning to feel. She wanted to feel...something. She never imagined that the new people in her life would be able to fix that. An OC HxH story ft. feitan and hisoka
1. The introduction

**_a/n: Hey everyone, welcome to the first part of my strange yet hopefully fulfilling fanfic. It has been years since I have last written anything so please be kind about my rusty and horrible skills. The second I was introduced to the Phantom Troupe while watching HxH, I fell in love hard and fast. Hopefully I do an alright job with this. Enjoy!_**

 _I'm utterly nervous…_

"Why am I doing this…" The petite blue haired girl mumbled as she shakily took a drag of her cigarette as she clumsy walked behind the tall, dark brooding man in front of her. "Why am I doing this…"

The man in front of her turned his head as the quiet statements of self doubt reached his ears. He sent her a slight smile as a sign of comfort that did not reach his cold grey eyes. "Because," he started, "you will be a great asset to the group. There is no reason to worry." He tried to sound as gentle as possible to the young, small woman who glanced up at him as spoke with spectacled wide brown eyes. He turned his gaze before him again. "We're almost there."

It was a short sentence but it created a sickening feeling in the girl's stomach. She took one last drag of her cigarette and threw it on the ground, aggressively stomping on it to put it out.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hate meeting new people!" She yelled to no one but herself, letting out a hefty groan. This caused the man in front of her to chuckle and place one of his pale hands on top of her head as if calming a small puppy.

"Do not fret, Nana."

"Thank you, Boss."

"Is everyone here?" The tall pale man with dark hair and grey eyes asked in a gloomy abandoned warehouse. He sat with a book in his hands, stacks of old books sat behind him as the candlelight flickered across them showing the frayed binding and spines. He snapped the weathered book close and glanced at the group of people scattered around below him from his throne of knowledge.

"Hisoka is missing, Boss." A tall woman with a busty figure and blonde hair commented. This comment received a few scoffs and grumbles in return.

"Thank you, Pakunoda. We will continue without him. I gathered you all here to introduce you to our newest member. Nana." He turned his head to the left of him staring into the shadows. "Nana, introduce yourself." Nana fidgeted in the shadows casted by the crates. Tentatively she took a step with her left foot emerging into the light casted by the candles and moon beaming through the large warehouse window. She stood awkwardly, arms crossed against her chest, fists gripping at the sleeve of her large over sized black sweater. The group of strangers stared at her. Some made grunts, tsks, and raised their eyebrow at the nervous girl. Nana nodded at the group after surveying them. "Nana, introduce yourself." The boss said again, this time cold and hard as a last reminder. She sighed, pulling out a cigarette from who knows where and lit it.

"I'm Nana." She stated quickly with a roll of her eyes.

"Oy, Boss." The large blond in a pharaoh's uniformed gruffed. "What are we supposed to do with her? She looks weak." Nana couldn't deny his statement. She was barely over five feet tall, weighed maybe a hundred pounds, and looked like a nervous wreck with her short blue hair a mess on top of her head and her glasses seemingly too big for her small round face. But she couldn't help but chuckle a little at his bluntness, an attribute she always enjoyed in people.

"Why don't you test her yourself, Phinks?" Chrollo nonchalantly stated with a small smirk as he side glanced at Nana. She hissed as she stared at her new Boss in wide eyed horror. Phinks cackled as he started winding up his arm and stretching.

"My pleasure."

"Wait! I didn't agree to this, Chrollo. I don't want to show everyone my nen. It's-It's embarrassing…" Nana scuffed her shoe on the ground as she put out her cigarette, pouting about her soon to be predicament.

"What? Scared of losing, dolly?" Nana turned to glare at the cocky Phinks. Everyone watched as these two stared at each other ready to face off, highly anticipating what is going to happen. Nana took a few steps towards Phinks and closed her eyes.

"No, I'm just embarrassed." Nana took a deep breath and slowly took off her over sized black sweatshirt. A couple whistles echoed around the warehouse as Nana stood there with her face flushed and her arms protectively holding her chest. "I hate you, Chrollo." Chrollo smirked as he stared down at the young woman with interest.

"Damn." Phinks whistled as he stared at Nana's state of dress. Nana stood there almost half naked except for the black sports bra that wrapped around her petite chest and the bright red rope that intertwined around her body in a turtle shell style shibari. The red rope was also tied around her forearms and down to her knees.

"Fuck off." She huffed. "It's embarrassing…"

"Why have a power like that if you hate it?" The pink haired woman who has been silent the whole time finally asked. Nana turned to her and cocked her head, pushing up her glasses. Who was she? "Machi."

"Oh. It's hard to explain. It's not that I hate it, per say." Nana tapped her chin with her pointer finger as she tried to find a way to explain her personal situation.

"Hurry up, dolly. Let's spar." Phinks yelled in her direction. Nana sighed and nodded, slowly taking off her large glasses. She set them to the side with her sweater and turned to Phinks, staring at him with determination.

"Hit me." Phinks scoffed with a grin on his face. He turned to his fellow troupe members as to say 'look at this idiot.' "Phinks, hit me."

"Alright dolly. If you think you can survive my hits." He stated winding up his arm a few times. "Here it comes!" His fist glowed with his nen as he charged at the small woman who did nothing to protect herself from the oncoming attack. Nana closed her eyes as the force of Phink's punch hit her in the gut, sending her flying into the wall behind her. Phinks laughed at Nana. "Weak." He stated as he turned around to the troupe flexing his arm he used to punch the little woman into oblivion.

"Shit." Nobunaga breathed as he glanced past Phinks. Waves of nen hit the group from the seemingly debilitated woman smashed into the wall. This was not the level of nen she was giving off when she arrived to the hideout. The bloodlust hit them as they heard her start to pull herself out of the crater. Phinks turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, _Phinks…"_ The seemingly weak woman purred his name as she walked out, her body bent over as she stumbled out in front of him. "You can hit me harder than that." She slowly raised her torso up and Phinks' breath hitched in his throat. This was not the same woman he just obliterated a second ago. Her eyes were dark and glazed over, her face was flushed, her lips pouting as she breathed heavily. She gave out a slight moan as she rolled her head, cracking her neck. The ropes around her body seemed to have tightened, now glowing with her nen. Phinks wound up his arm again, a few more times than before as he glared at Nana. He charged at her and landed his hit in her gut again, sure that this time he shattered her ribs, ruptured her internal organs and ultimately killed her. This time she only skid a max of ten feet, her body bent over again in a slump. Her nen flared even more, the bloodlust even thicker, making some of the troupe members wince from the pressure.

"What the fuck." One of them whispered. The second the last syllable left their lips a flash of red shot out and wrapped around Phinks. He grunted as he tried to rip and stretch the rope off of him. Nana stood up straight and licked her lips and she slowly sauntered her way to the struggle blond in her nen ropes grasp. Two more strands of rope shot out and stopped a millimeter in front of Phinks face earning a gasp from him. At the end of the rops were sharp blades. They whispered around as if they had a mind of their own, slowly moving in and out, and around the trapped man's space.

"That's what I love. I could just destroy you, Phinks." She whispered as she reached him, having her pointer and middle finger slowly walk up his chest to his chin. "And don't even think about having one of your friends try to free you. These are nen ropes, they cannot be cut, blown up, or burned." She slid her thumb across his lips, smushing them and causing the pissed of man in front of her, try and bite her finger. "The condition has been met. I think I'll kill you now." Nana stepped back and the ropes with blade stiffened pointing straight at Phinks eyes. Just as they swiftly flew towards him, Chrollo appeared behind Nana.

"Hachi." He whispered in her ear and the nen ropes stopped right before piercing Phinks right through his corneas and disappeared. Nana blinked and stumbled back as the rope that contained Phinks also disappeared, releasing the slightly terrified and highly pissed off spider.

"I can't see. My glasses, where are my glasses. I can't see." Nana clenched her head with one hand and reached out for her glasses with another. One thing Nana could not stand is not being able to see. "Where are my fucking glasses." She yelled, starting to move frantically until someone placed them in her outstretched hand. Nana flinched and put them on, staring Shalnark who gave her a large smile. "Thank you. I can't stand being blind. Makes me feel funny." She gave Shalnark a small smile in return.

Nana turned to Phinks and grimaced. "Sorry." She walked over to her over sized sweatershirt and pulled it back on, feeling more comfortable with herself. She pulled at her skin tight pants and fixed her shoes as a nervous habit. Phinks still hasn't said a single word to her and she was terrified.

"What did you say at the end there, Boss? She was like a different person." Nana gulped and glanced at Chrollo who nodded his head in return, letting her know that it was up to her if she wanted to explain or not.

"Hachi. It's like my off switch-" she lit another cigarette. "When I use my nen I sort of, how would you say it, disappear. I can't control it. I don't really feel anything. I want to feel something." She started to ramble to herself not really noticing that she was saying more than she really meant to.

"Hey Feitan, I think we found you a new toy. Want to make her feel?" The large brute Uvo gave a bellowing laugh and the small torturer scoffed in reply.

"Great, we have a female Hisoka. Sadomasochistic freak." Nana flinched at the comment which came out of the samurai, Nobunaga.

"Oh? Did someone say my name?" A voice purred from the shadows, the sound of light footsteps echoed as the troupe turned to the source. Hisoka slowly emerged, giving his signature smirk as he rest his hand on his cocked hip.

"Where have you been?" Pakunoda asked.

"Here and there." He stated with a flourish of his hand.

"You're late. Disrespectful." She hissed.

"Hmm. I saw what I needed." Hisoka purred as he stared at the new member of the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka's bloodlust leaked out for a second as he licked his lips, staring at the now shrinking Nana. He could not wait to see how she turned out. The way she would ripen with the Troupe in such a disturbing way. Such a fun way. Oh, how he could not wait to play with this one.

"Hisoka." Chrollo called, catching everyone's attention. "This is Nana, our newest member." No one understood why he allowed the disrespectful creep to stay in the troupe. How Chrollo allowed Hisoka to toy around and ruin the livelihood of what they worked so hard to gain. Hisoka slowly walked towards the small, fragile girl and his amber eyes gleamed.

"Welcome to the Phantom Troupe, Nana-chan."


	2. Run As Fast As You Can

It had been two weeks since Nana had reluctantly joined Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe. During this time she has learned about her new fellow colleagues and their quirks. At this time, they all lounged around the hideout in the abandoned warehouse doing their own things. Chrollo sat in his makeshift throne of books. Shalnark, Nobunaga, and Franklin played cards. Pakunoda cleaned her gun. Shizuku was reading as well. Nana could not see what the others did or had any clue to begin with. The rest never really talked or interacted with her. All she knew at this point in time is their loyalty to Chrollo and they were not people to mess with. Nana was meddling with her ropes, checking the state they were in and making sure her nen was still in good shape. To her left Feitan sat flipping through a Trevor Brown book. Nana glanced and slowly leaned over, looking over the small interrogator's shoulder. "Woah." Nana breathed causing Feitan to scowl and side glare at the girl entering his personal space. "Sorry." Nana bit her lip as she slinked back to her own spot, lighting a cigarette. "I enjoy his work." The cigarette bobbled in her mouth as she mumbled her excuse, going back to sharpening her nen.

Feitan groaned as he gestured for her to move back and look at the book with him. The girl smiled in glee and hopped back over. "Put out cigarette." He snapped at Nana. She huffed and took a drag, blowing the smoke the opposite direction.

"Just let me finish it real quick." She went to take another drag when the interrogator ripped it out from between her lips, crushed it in his hand, and threw it across the warehouse.

"Out now."

"What the fuck, Feitan!" Nana yelled as she stared at him in disbelief.

Since the time she's been here, Nana has slowly become more comfortable with being herself around the Troupe. No one would have guessed the awkward tiny blue haired twerp had the mouth of a sailor the first day they met her. No one would have guessed that the mentally disturbed woman actually had a soft spot for gardening, especially flowers. And even though they should have known by her nen, they never really expected her to be such an open minded pervert, though it was mostly playful and innocent.

"Oh, they're at it again." Franklin commented to the rest as he laid down a card. The three turned to watch as Nana went to light another cigarette and Feitan blocked her every single move. The two dodged and attacked each other around the warehouse. Nana bobbed and weaved, blocking her cigarette from Feitan's attacks and the wind swirling around them from the movement, hoping that the lighter would actually work.

"Come on, Feitan! Just let me have one!" She sighed dramatically. Feitan jabbed at her face, hitting her directly in the nose. Nana stumbled back and held her face.

"Uh oh." Shalnark gave a nervous as he watched Nana glare at her attacker and snap her fingers that were now cloaked in nen. Quickly her nen ropes slithered to her, up her sweatshirt, and wrapped around her body. Feitan would not admit it to anyone but he enjoyed it when Nana got this way. It excited him that he could experiment on ways of torturing her, trying to make her snap even when she was in her nen state. Make the girl who couldn't feel anything, scream in agony. Feitan launched his attack and aimed to hit her again in the face to have his punch stopped by a large pale hand. He glared at the person ruining his game. Hisoka smiled and tsked, shaking his finger at the small man.

"Now now, don't go playing with my toy without my permission." He purred, pushing Feitan away. Hisoka turned to a heaving Nana, fury burning in her eyes at she stared at the twisted magician in front of her. "Nana-chan, come." As much as Hisoka gave her the creeps, she couldn't help but listen to him when he told her to do something. Maybe it was the sound of his velvety voice, or how he carried himself around her. Or maybe it was because she was utterly insane. Nana snapped out of her tantrum and stuck her tongue out at Feitan, who made a move to attack her again.

"Where are we going?" She asked before making a move to follow him. He cocked his head to the side, amber eyes gleaming as he looked back at her.

"We're taking a little trip, Nana-chan."

"Where the hell did he run off to?" Nana grumbled to herself as she shakily lit a cigarette to calm her nerves. Their little trip was apparently to the hunter examination. At this moment Nana stood by herself with a forty five pinned to her chest, trying her best to stay away from everyone here as she scanned for the demented magician who ditched her in the sea of people. "He knows I'm afraid of crowds." She could not believe he did that. Wait, no, she did. She should have known he was going to do that and she should anticipate worse while she was stuck here with him. He was selfish.

"Hey, you seem new here! Hey you, blue hair and glasses." Nana felt like she was going to vomit. Someone was trying to get her attention and the last thing she needed at this moment was to be talking to a total stranger. Nana acted as if she didn't hear the man calling out to her but much to her dismay, it didn't work. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and she cringed. "Hey, you must be a newbie, right? First time I've seen you around. I'm Tonpa." Nana took a drag of her cigarette and blew it in his face, hoping that it would make him go away.

"N-Nana."

Tonpa coughed and smiled. "Well Nana, you seem nervous. Do you want a drink to calm your nerves?" He pulled out two kinds of juice for her to choose from.

"No thank you." She gave a fake smile and tried to change her attention elsewhere.

"Oh come on, it's free. It will help."

"No, really, thank you though."

"Well how about some chocolates? The sugar will help you feel better." Nana gritted her teeth. This man would just not leave her alone. She started tapping her foot as Tonpa kept trying to "help" her out with her nerves.

"Will you just fuck off?" She snapped, turning and glaring at the fat man who stood before her now completely stunned.

"Woah, sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Well you're not. You're trying so hard that I would have to assume that you have alternative motives. How many times have you even been here?" She hissed.

"Thirty five." Nana's eyes narrowed.

"suspicious. If I would have known any better I would assume th-" just at that second a shrill scream was heard through the building. Nana quickly turned to find the source of the commotion. A man was on his knees, screaming in agony as his arms fluttered off into the air as bright pink flowers. Hisoka stood there in a flourish as he smirked.

"You should apologize when you bump into someone."

"That bastard." Nana growled as she stomped her way over to the magician flaunting his strength. "You left me all alone!" She cried as she was about a foot away from him. Hisoka cocked an eyebrow at her and studied her contorted face. The young nen user looked like she was about to cry, or tear him to shred. Maybe both, he was not completely certain. "I was so scared…" She whispered hanging her head. Nana sniffled a couple times then swung and punched the stunned Hisoka in the gut. "Don't fucking leave me like that again!" She yelled as he stared at her in disbelief and then chuckled.

"My little Nana-chan want me around all the time?" He cooed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "does my toy want to play?" Nana went to punch him again and he caught her wrist, twisting her arm towards her back, making her spin around and land in his chest as he painfully contorted her arm. His free hand went to her neck and gave it a light squeeze. "Be careful, Nana-chan. You're getting me excited in front of all these people."

As Hisoka was getting ready to toy with Nana more, the buzzer went off and signaled the beginning of the hunter examination.

Nana heaved as she rested her hands on her knees trying catch her breath. She wasn't sure how long they just ran but she was not one who enjoyed running for a long period of time. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her full lips and stood up and looked up at the sky.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know." Someone stated. She rolled her brown eyes to her left to see a topless man standing there staring at her with a scowl trying to catch his breath in the most exaggerated way.

"I know."

"Then stop." He huffed at her. Who was this man telling her what she should or shouldn't do?

"It calms my nerves." She nonchalantly said as she lifted the lighter to her face. He stomped over and ripped it out of her hands. What was with people and ripping these things out of her hands? She was seriously getting sick of it.

"It's cancer in form of a stick. None of us want to inhale that." He yelled at her.

"Can I have that back, please?" Nana raised her hand out, palm up, waiting for him to place the lighter back where it belongs.

"No."

"Leorio, give it back to her." A soft voice entered the interaction between the two. They could tell that a fight with Nana would be a waste of time. She was seen with the sadistic clown multiple times so they obviously know each other. And if they know each other, she was not a force to be reckoned with.

"No! It's not right for her to be able to do that to all of us innocent bystanders!" He yelled, getting furious.

"Leorio." They warned. The owner of the voice walked up and took the lighter out of Leorio's hand and handed it back to Nana with a faint smile. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, thank you."

"Kurapika!" Leorio was ready to drill into his friend who came to Nana's aid but two kids stepped in before a fight ensued.

"Leorio, Kurapika, you made it!" A cheerful voice echoed around them. Nana looked at the two boys who bounded their way over, one with a large grin sprawled across his face.

"Is this the end of the first phase?" The smiling boy shook his head.

"No."

"Figures." Nana tsked. The smiling boy turned to Nana and even though she didn't think it was possible, his smile got even bigger.

"Hi, I'm Gon! What's your name?" Nana's face flushed, her nerves taking over again.

"Nana."

"That's a pretty name! Nice to meet you Nana. Seems like you didn't have a problem with that run at all." Nana shook her head no.

"I run a lot though I hate it."

"It's not fair. You should have a horrible lung capacity." Leorio huffed at her.

"I-"

"Killua."

"Huh?" Nana asked turning back to the two boys. The white haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away with his eyes closed.

"I'm Killua." Why did this young boy look familiar?

"Nana."

"I know." He matter-of-factly stated. Nana arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You seem familiar." She quietly said as she pointed her fingers holding her cigarette at him.

"Zoldyck." Nana "ahh'd" as it clicked in her head.

"I've run into your brother a few times."

"Explains why she can run for a long time without any problems." Killua stated. Nana smiled at the young assassin. She pushed her glasses up the brim of her nose and gave a small chuckle.

"Don't go spilling my secrets now." Killua gave a quick huff and smirked.

The group turned their attention to the examiner as he explained this segment of the first phase. They would be running through the swamp, reaching the second phase but they had to watch out for the creatures that resided here since they would do anything in their power to trick them and kill them. Some of the contestants scoffed at that comment, saying how would they get tricked if they were just warned about it.

"Don't listen to him!" Someone yelled behind them all. A man in bad shape popped out from around the edge of the building they just exited. "Don't listen to him! He's not the examiner!" The person pulled out a monkey looking creature that had the examiners face, stating how he came and attacked him. At that second they fell back with a sudden yelp. A card was sticking out of his forehead. Nana knew exactly who was the cause of that and glared at Hisoka who stood there smirking.

"That makes sense." He stated. A true hunter would be able to block his attack no problem. "He is the true examiner."

"Hisoka…" Nana grumbled as she slapped her face.

"Keep close and follow me." The examiner bellowed as he took off into the fog.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for sticking with me during this train-wreck. I know it hops around and doesn't include all the social interactions during the first part of the exam but there's a reason for that: it's not really important to this story. So they just make their introductions and move on. Next part will still be part of the hunter exam. Review and all that jazz**


	3. Do you feel?

**Hey all, welcome to chapter three. Things are going to get more intense from here on out so I completely changed the rating on this story. It is brutal. We get to see into Nana's past a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nana and Hisoka were on their way to the fourth phase of the examination, to Zevil Island. Nana was reaching the end of her rope with this little "trip" of theirs. Knowing how the man who was now sitting beside her as she tried to sleep on the way to their destination, he did this for completely selfish reasons. He only brought her along to see how she would react, to entertain himself. She wondered if he was bored with her and the whole expedition. It had been pretty easy so far, even with the random and futile ambush he had from an angry vengeful group for last years hiccup. Nana slowly opened her eye to glance at him. Hisoka sat there playing with his cards, with a slight uncharacteristic frown painted on his face. Nana shuffled and grabbed a cigarette, shifting herself into a more comfortable position. She stretched out her left leg while kept her right one bent so she could rest her arm on there.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Nana muttered as she kept her eyes closed and rested her head back to look up at the night sky. Hisoka chuckled shuffling his cards.

"Hmm? Are you worried about me?" She couldn't see it but, she could feel the smirk slyly stretch across his pale face as he tried to tease her.

"Nervous?" She joked and he chuckled again.

"No."

"Bored?" This time his bloodlust shot up, wafting over her causing her to flinch back a little before he reeled it back in.

"No." He quietly moaned, his amber eyes in slits and a predatory smile across his face. Nana repositioned herself, scooting just a couple inches farther away from Hisoka. She couldn't stand the pervert but every single time he let his nen flare, her body got tingly. Nana had to try to compose herself every time it hit her. It was so powerful, so bloodthirsty, and so suffocating. It was addictive though she never wanted to admit it. She didn't know how much longer she could stay around Hisoka, she was reaching the end of her rope. Nana was missing the troupe at this moment, they hold more sanity than who she was stuck with at the moment. She wanted to read with Chrollo, play cards with shalnark and the rest, and even get into fun scuffles with Feitan. She missed watching them enjoy themselves. She missed enjoying _herself_.

"Ew..." She muttered. "I don't want to know about that." Nana opened her eyes and scowled at the spaced on the ground between her legs. She didn't know how much longer she could stay around Hisoka. Nana was missing the troupe at this moment, they hold more sanity than who she was stuck with at the moment. She wanted to read with Chrollo, play cards with shalnark and the rest, and even get into fun scuffles with Feitan. She missed watching them enjoy themselves. She missed enjoying herself. Nana turned to Hisoka, a scowl still plastered on her face. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You don't know, Nana-chan?" Hisoka mused. In reality he was just buying time. The reason he dragged her along wasn't concrete, he was just bored. There wasn't a deeper meaning to the quick spur of the moment plan. What did she want the meaning to be? That he couldn't imagine spending days away from her or, that he wanted her to be by his side as they took down candidates one by one? No, the most emotional it got was she was his toy and he did not want his toy being stolen or broken while he was away, especially since she was so brand new. He wanted to break in his toy himself. He saw how the little interrogator spider stared at Nana, ready to rip her from limb to limb. Rip out her innards and sprawl them on the floor and wait to see how long she lasted before she screamed or worse, took her last breath. Break her bone by bone, tear her apart tissue by tissue. Nana would not cave easily, she'd probably enjoy it in the beginning. This thought made him chuckle.

Now his own thoughts turned to himself tearing apart Nana but in a more passionate way. A sly grin slid across his face and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. This could be fun…

"Why do you think, Nana-chan?" After seeing that look on Hisoka's face, Nana didn't really know what to say. She really did not want to know what was running through his head.

"Because you're selfish and didn't want to be bored and knew that I would be miserable? I don't even need a hunter's license. I don't want a hunter's license." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I don't know. I was hoping it was more than just a shallow reason I guess…" Nana mumbled the last sentence more talking out loud to herself than anything. But Hisoka heard and his interest was peaked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nana-chan, do you feel?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"I mean-"

"I thought you joined the troupe in hopes your experiences will help you feel."

"I do! I mean, I do to a point. But all I feel is…" Nana clenched her fist in front of her chest as she searched for the words to correctly portray what she was thinking. "All I feel is empty rage most of the time. I'm annoyed. But it's short lived. All I feel is negative: rage, nervousness...I want to feel more. I want to feel something more. I - ugh…" Nana gave a defeated laugh as she looked back up at the sky. "This is so hard to explain. I can't explain myself very well. I'm at a lose of words all the time." She was taken back about how much she rambled since she never enjoyed talking much. She was taken back by how the selfish Hisoka was asking deep, personal questions and sat there soaking up every word that left her lips. "I feel empty…" Nana whispered. "And your nen?" He wanted to figure out how this young girl next to him worked. Find a way to slither into her mind and destroy it from the inside out, helping her break down her mental barriers and blossom. And when she blossomed into the dangerous flower she was, kill her. "Is that the only way you feel?"

"Hmm…" Nana tapped her chin lightly with her pointer finger as she thought about the question at hand. "I don't really remember those times. Maybe but personally, I don't. I'm not there. I'm not in control." Dissociation. Hisoka was even more interested.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from my past…"


	4. Payment is overdue

**Here we go back into Nana's past! I actually really enjoyed this, it really brought me back into the groove of writing. I guess that's what happens when you are a gothic lit fanatic, we get really good at writing depressing messed up stuff! lol. Also two updates in one night because I wrote so much and have three future chapters lined up already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nana was running along the dirt road that traveled from the front of her house up to the wooded path that followed the way into the village. Her long hair was flying wildly behind her and her laugh echoed around in her secluded yard. Nana and her family have lived her for generations. Her Mother's Father owned it and before him, his father, and so on and so forth until the beginning when a settler looking for a place to live came across this patch of land. It was nothing special; a large amount of land, good for growing crops, healthy air flow and a river nearby but, it wasn't a land with a lot of money and was heavily secluded from outsiders by the dense vegetation and forestry that surrounded them. The closest town was three hours away, the closest village was just under two and even then, it wasn't much.

Nana never saw the outside world, she wasn't allowed to. Not until she was old enough according to her parents because the world is a dangerous place. Though her Mother and Nanny who cared for her always told her stories of the beauty the world held when they were combing Nana's hair or getting her ready for bed. Nana's Father was a businessman who met her met her Mother while he was in town for a trip. She was talking to the local florist when she saw a tall, good looking man, walk by outside the shop...absolutely lost. Nana's Mother who has such a large heart, stepped outside to see if she could help him. Her Father knew at that moment the short woman smiled at him asking if he needed help, that he wanted to spend his life with this woman.

Nana loved her family. They were so kind, bright, and absolutely crazy for each other which made young Nana extremely happy. Only one things bothered Nana. Whenever she asked about Father and what he does, it was always the same two answers: 1) "Just business, darling" and 2) "I'm sure if you asked your father, he'd tell you." He never told her. And when she pried for more information as she got older, the conversation always got derailed. She gave up asking on her fifteenth birthday when her Father snapped and yelled at her. It was completely out of character for him.

As Nana ran around the yard she glanced back at her now aged Nanny, laughing as she danced away from the outreached grasping hands.

"Mistress Nana, you are too old for this!" The now eighteen year old Nana stopped in her tracks and pouted.

"Oh poo, Josephine. You're no fun. You of all people know how wonderful it is being young at heart." Her bare feet were muddied and her long hair frazzled with leaves sticking out every which way. Her Nanny Josephine tried to catch her breath as she pointed at the young rambunctious Mistress of the house.

"It is an important day, young lady. You have come of age. Your has spent many days getting this day prepared for you. He has important people coming over! Now you must behave and get your scoundrel toosh in the bath!" Nana bent over grabbing her stomach as she was taken over by laughter. She wiped away the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and waved her hands as a sign of truce.

"Okay, okay! I'm going. Just please, don't say 'scoundrel toosh' again. Please." Josephine spluttered and laughter overtook her very serious composure. Her wrinkled face creasing around her eyes and tufts of silvering hair that fell otu of her uptight bun bouncing from her joy. Together they walked inside happily chatting about their days, dreams, and love for each other.

Nana felt ecstatic for today. She had just turned eighteen and now was going to be allowed to venture out into the world she had been locked away from for so long. After tonight, she was going to be able to be a normal person. Nana was wearing an outfit her parents picked out for tonight's party. Her hair curled and placed on top of her head in an intricate bun, flowers placed delicately here and there. Shimmering silver and opal jewelry graced her neck and ears. And she wore a long flowing black sleeveless dress, detailed by lace from her waist down to slight slit on left leg where the lace opened and flared out to the floor. She felt beautiful and nothing could make this night go wrong. Nana turned to open her bedroom door and head downstairs to meet her adoring parents and party guests. The whole way she walked with a gleaming smile and pride in every step.

Oh how was she wrong. How did it get to this? What happened? All Nana could remember was meeting her parents, her father's important guests, and later that night when she was getting ready to blow out the candles on her birthday cake...red. So much red. She could have never imagined so much blood could spray out of a person like that. The screams of horror from her mother echoed in her head, as she tried to take Nana and run from the massacre. Her Father yelling over the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. What could have caused this…

"P-Please…" She choked. "Please someone help me. Josephine… Mama… M-Mama!" She was so cold. Her beautiful dress was torn and stained, her feet were bare along with her neck and ears. Her hair was a mess falling out of the once beautiful bun. Nana tried to wipe away her tears only to find her hands were bound behind her back. Chains clattered against the cold cement floor as she struggled to get free. "No… no no no! Mama! Mama please help me!" She wailed as she frantically tried to pull on the binds. As she struggeld she heard a door unlock and open. She stopped her efforts in fear, her eyes wide, her chest heaving up and down frantically. "Please...I don't know what you want…"

The stranger closed the door behind them and remained silent. They turned and slowly strode towards the chained up girl. Nana felt like it took centuries for them to reach her. Each step was slow and heavy, deafening in the silent room. Their boots pounded against the cement with each step, ringing in her ears. In reality, the stranger was quite light on their feet, striding across the room in six steps. To Nana, it took eons for them to reach her. They bent down and looked the frail and scared Nana in the eyes. She could now see their face, he was younger but not her age, perhaps twenty five. He had multiples small scars across his tan and stubbly face. A cigarette laid lazily between his thin lips, his hair was pulled ack into a bun, and his black suit pristine and clashing with the heavy boots he wore. "Please...I don't know what you want…. I don't know anything…" Nana started weeping again, her body shaking with each breath. The man traced Nana's face with one of his calloused fingers down to her chin where he gently grabbed it. He blew cigarette smoke in her face and his grip tightened as she started coughing.

"We want payment." And at that, the man lifted his left arm and hit Nana in her right eye socket, knocking her out.


	5. Stockholm

**More of Nana's past. I know I may have gotten a little fanatic about it but, it hints at all her little quirks she has now. Beware for some brutal torture and some sweet Stockholm syndrome Enjoy!**

* * *

Nana screamed as cold water was thrown on her sleeping body. She sputtered and struggled for air as she flopped on the cement floor due to cuffs and chains causing her lose her balance as she tried to sit up. "Please…" she gasped as calmed down. Nana didn't know how long this had been going on for. Her days started to bleed together as she sat down in this dank cell dealing with the constant onslaught of torture the man dealt her. Her body was broken, her spirit almost there. She heard his lighter click open and the smell of cigarette smoke entered her nostrils. She was starving, not having eaten in who knows how long. He walked over and played with her long blue locks of hair, having them slip through his open fingers. They cascaded down like waves, splashes up against her frail frame. His grip turned rough as he grabbed all of her hair in one hand and pulled it tight, causing Nana's head to jerk up. She sobbed as she heard a blade unsheathe and trail across the back of her neck. "Wait wait!" She spluttered and the movement of the blade stopped. "Before you kill me...I want to know your name. Please." She didn't know why she asked that but in her lack of sanity, it was something she needed. She heard him shift his position and exhale slowly.

"Call me A." His voice was deep and crackly. A probably didn't talk much or it was due to all those cigarettes he smoked. Nana closed her eyes and relaxed, finally ready for the next phase in life's plan.

"A…" The blade moved off her skin and she braced herself. "A." This was it.

 _ **Swish.**_

Nana gasped. She was still alive. Her eyes shot open and she felt tendrils of her hair falling across her back. "W-What." A walked away and came back shoving a spoon in her mouth. Nana gagged at the sudden intrusion and readily gulped down the soft substance. Food. He was feeding her. He slowly fed her and gave her water as she sat there staring at him bewildered with watery eyes. "Why are you doing this?" A did not answer. She didn't expect him to, honestly. After he fed her spoonful by spoonful, he undid her chains and pulled her up.

"Change." Her swollen and weak legs buckled under her and laid on the ground in a heap. A grabbed her and started undressing her to put on the new dull clothes he brought. He chained her back up again and lit another cigarette. Why was he being nice to her at this time after all he had done to her? "Are you ready?" He asked walking towards Nana again. Nana gulped and closed her eyes, shaking her head yes. "It's only going to get worse from here on out. Get ready, Nana."

"Yes, A."

She had finally broken. She couldn't take it anymore. During this time she had learned about a thing called nen. A removed her limbs one by one and used nen to reattach them. When he sutured her left arm back he quietly explained how he could do it, why, and how it was beneficial to his job. Nana at first could not stay awake to hear him talk due to the pain but after a few more times, she didn't feel it anymore. "A?"

"Hmm?" He ashed his cigarette and went back to using his nen on her leg.

"What's your favorite color?" A paused and looked at the empty shell of a girl.

"Topaz."

"Hmm." She mused. Nana never expected a trained mutilator and killer would like the color topaz. "Favorite number?" A moved onto her other leg.

"Eight."

" _Hachi…"_

Hachi hachi hachi.

Eight eight eight.

 **Hachi.**

"A?"

"Hmm?"

"...Why are you doing this to me?" A stopped his nen and his work on re-patching Nana together. A groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nana, I'm not even supposed to talk to you."

"Why are you doing this."

"Nana, stop."

"Why, A, why." A punched Nana in the face, his face contorted in anger, his eyes glistening. Nana's head whipped to the side, her short hair covering her face.

"Stop Nana!" She slowly turned her head to A, her eyes were sunken in and empty. Her skin was tight, her cheekbones protruding from the lack of food. Her hair was dry and breaking.

"Please, kill me A. I can't feel anymore…Please." He hit her again, and again, and again.

"Can you feel that?" He bellowed at her. He put a cigarette out on her arm, joining the handful of scars that covered her porcelain skin.

"No." A was shaking with anger. She wasn't supposed to give up. If she gave up, they won. He didn't enjoy his job when it came to harming children and women. But the pay was good, too good. She did nothing wrong except exist. He started growing attached to her.

"Nana, do you want to know why you're here?" No response. "Your Father. You are here because of your Father. He is a piece of shit, you know that? A snake. He owes my employer, a lot. More than you know Nana. You are our pawn. We have you, we get what we want. You deal with his punishment because _he does not care._ "

Nana let this sink in. A businessman they all said. What kind of business? Obviously shady. Did her Mother know? Probably not, she's most likely dead. Along with Josephine and everyone else. A chuckle escaped her lips. Quickly it escalated into an empty cackle. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at A laughing. Why was she laughing? She finally cracked. "Nana…"

"Thank you A, you're my savior." A knelt down and wiped away some of the tears that continuously streamed down her face. "Hey A?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you."

"Hmmph." He stood back up and lit a cigarette. A looked at the smiling girl with empty eyes slumped on the floor without a leg. "I have a deep regard for you too." A swung his arm at Nana backhanded landing with a heavy smack, a sickening crack echoing in the cell.

Two years. Nana had been in this cell for two years being tortured. At first it started out as pure torture but over the months, it turned into a moment she enjoyed. Not because she was gutted like a fish and was on the brink of death every time but, because she got to see A. He turned into her world, which is to be expected when she has not had any contact with anyone besides him. He fed her, gave her clothes, even bathed her from time to time. He trimmed her hair, healed her wounds. A even talked to her sometimes, slipping in kind comments in here and there before he continued his job. When he did that, Nana didn't mind. She couldn't feel it anymore anyway. That was a way to show love, right?

Nana slumped on the ground sound asleep when her door busted open and a frazzled A came stomping over to her. He quickly undid her chain and grabbed her face roughly so she looked at him. "Nana, I'm going to fix this."

"W-What? What is going on?" Her eyes scanned his face frantically.

"I'm sorry, Nana."

"Wait, A! Wha-"

 **Black.**


	6. Hachi

**We're almost done with the background of Nana. Don't worry, darling Feitan will come into play soon. I know all our energy has been focused on Hisoka but, that sly dog knew exactly what he was doing when he told her to come along. Sneaky sneaky. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Where am I…?_ She was floating in an endless sea of black. All of her senses were numb and a ringing echoed in her head. She felt so light as she laid there in the abyss. She couldn't feel her limbs and her eyes were having a hard time focusing in the dark. A flash of light was seen in the distance.

 _What is that?_

The light slowly grew larger, brighter and soon engulfed her. Her body tingled as pins and needles shot through her fingertips and toes. She gasped for breath as a crushing feeling came over her chest and her body grew hot. Blinding, that light was blinding. The ringing in her head dissipated and the sound of muffled voice came echoing around her.

" _Miss.."_

 _What is that?_ Beeping intertwined with the voice.

" _Miss…"_

Fire seemed to flow in her veins and she curled into a ball, screaming. The blinding light made her eyes hurt. She clenched her eyes shut wishing for all of this to stop. She felt two arms slither around her curled up body, cradling her. She felt safe. Welcomed.

 _Wake up Nana. I have you now. No need to fear….wake up…_

The figure whispered in her ear and she gasped, eyes shooting open. Nana's eyesight was blurry but she could make out white. She was surrounded by white. The beeping was louder this time and ringed in her left ear.

"Miss...Miss! You're awake! Oh thank goodness!" A woman's voice cheered.

"Ugh…" Nana groaned blinking her eyes a few times trying to grasp the situation at hand. No matter how much she blinked her eyesight still stayed blurred. "W-Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and her mouth was dry.

"You're at the hospital in Swaldani City. Do you know why you are here?" Nana shook her head no, she couldn't remember a single thing, just darkness.

"What happened?" Nana rolled her head as she continued to lay down to look at the nurse. She couldn't see much but she could see the nurse's blurred figure turn her head behind her and shift before she looked back at Nana.

"You were found by a local traveler out in the woods. Do you remember why you might of been there?"

"No."

"Do you remember your name, Miss?" Her name, her name. She heard it whispered to her before she came to.

"Nana." The nurse stepped close to the side of her cot and leaned down smiling at her.

"Hello Nana, we're going to take care of you. Don't you worry." Nana's consciousness faded and she passed out again. The last thing that passed through her mind before she faded completely was…

"Cigarette smoke…"

"Good morning, Nana! Are you feeling better today?" Nana sat in her hospital bed and turned to smile at the chirpy nurse who came in to bring her breakfast and check her vitals.

"Yes, thank you Mai." Mai set the tray on the movable table and pushed it towards the sitting Nana. She turned to grab Nana's charts and started to scribble down her new updated vitals.

"Oh, I have those glasses for you. Here." Mai pulled a pair of large black rimmed glasses from her front pocket and handed them to Nana. Nana was ecstatic, she could finally see.

"Woah." She gasped as she put her glasses on. The world changed completely. She could finally see all the little details in the wall, Mai's beautiful aged face with shimmering green eyes. "Hi Mai." Mai laughed, tearing up a bit at the thought that this girl they had been all taking care of was finally getting better. The girl on the brink of death was on her way to walking out of here.

"Hello Nana." Nana gave her a small smile, tilting her head slightly to side and bringing her shoulders up in a shrug.

"Feels good."

"Are you ready to get up and stretch a bit?" Nana nodded, taking the last few bites of her breakfast before pushing the table away and throwing the thick blankets off of her legs. She wasn't where she should be with her weight but she was doing better than when she was brought here. Her bony legs finally got some meat on them, her ribs weren't poking through her skin as much and her face was finally round and full again. Mai still remembered vividly how she looked when she was brought here. Mai still cried about it when it passed through her mind. The sutures on her limbs showing multiple amputations, the scars covering her skin, her

"Alright, up up up!" Mai went to reach for Nana when she put a hand up to stop her.

"I can do it myself." She didn't like being touched. Nana slowly pulled her legs over to the edge of the bed and steadied herself, taking her time and building up her confidence in her ability to accomplish the task at hand. Her feet lightly padded when she dropped herself onto the floor standing with pride. Mai put away her chart and clicked her pen, putting it back into her blouse's front pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her head held high.

"Good. Ready? Ten!" Nana closed her eyes and focused on her aura to keep it from leaking out and away from her. Quickly her body felt warm and cradled as her aura kept snuggled tightly against her body. "Zetsu!" Nana focused on closes off all of her senses to seem invisible. This one was extremely easy for Nana to accomplish because she was already closed off from the rest of her world. "Ren!" Nana smirked and set her aura flaring, whipping around the room causing her and Mai's hair to dance around themselves. "Less." Nana dropped the output of her nen. "More" Again, she raised it this time intensifying it even more than the first time. "Enough. Good." Nana reeled it in and smiled at Mai who pridefully smiled back at her. "You've been practicing."

"What else am I supposed to do here?"

"What else have you been practicing? Can you see this?" Mai lifted up her finger in the air. See what? Nana focused on her finger, a misty haze could be seen at the tip of her finger. "Focus your aura in your eyes. Gyo." Nana took a breath, holding it as she clenched her fists and focused her aura in her eyes.

"Three!" She sat back on the bed with a flop and sighed. "Oh man, my head…" Mai chuckled and moved over to Nana, playing with her blue hair that was growing out.

"You're a fast learner. You'll get there. Your hair is getting longer, it's beautiful." Nana scoffed.

"I want it cut. Cut it." Mai furrowed her brows and frowned.

"Why?"  
"I don't know. Something just tells me I like it cut short."

"Can you remember anything? You have been here for six months now." Nana's eyes hardened and she racked her brain to see if anything came to her.

"Cigarette smoke and….and-" Her room door slide open hastily as a nurse came walking in.

"Nana, your eight am IV flushing!" Nana bent over as her head throbbed. She felt like she had been hit with a brick. A deep and crackly voice echoed in her head ' _Eight.'_

"Eight! I remember eight! Hachi!" She yelled still holding her head in her hands. Nana bent over more as the voice continued to echo in her head.

"Nana! Nana hold on honey, we'll get you through this." Mai was frantically grabbing Nana's curled up frame. Nana didn't even notice that she accidently pulled her IVs out or that her heart monitor was going through the roof.

 _Nana….Nana I have you…_

 _You have me?_

 _Yes, I have you now. Do not worry, no need to fear. I will take care of it for you._

 _You will?_

 _Yes, you don't have to suffer anymore._

 _Suffer...I suffer?_

 _Yes._

 _But…_

 _ **Hachi.**_

Nana woke up to a dark room, the monitors were rhythmically beeping in her ears. Her arms were wrapped tightly in bandages and gauze. Nana slowly sat up and tried to find her glasses. "Where are they...I can't see!" Her hands frantically moved around tried to feel their frame in the darkness. She felt her hand grabbed and the glasses placed gently in her hand. "Thank you." Nana flipped the light next to her bed on and was met with a scowling Mai. She looked scared, terrified, worried. "Mai, what happened?" Nana searched Mai's face for any sort of answer but she didn't budge. "Mai?"

"Who are you?" Her voice was calculated and cold. Nana's eyes widened as Mai's words registered.

"What? Mai, it's me, Nana."

"Do you remember what happened?" Nana shook her head no, she couldn't find her voice in her tightening throat. "You mentioned remembering the number eight. You fell off the bed screaming while clutching your head. Your IVs came out." Mai paused and leaned forward. "You-You took out three nurses. You remember none of that?" Nana shook her head no, a bead of sweat slowly made itself down her forehead. "I want to test something Nana, do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes." Mai stood up and stared at Nana. She hit Nana across the face, not holding back. Mai needed to make sure her hypothesis was correct, she could not hold back otherwise it could change everything. She felt Nana's aura flare, but it wasn't the same as her normal soft and warm aura Mai felt when they were practicing. This one was wild, burning, and dangerous. It suffocated Mai, burning her flesh as it whipped around her. Nana slowly raised her head to look at Mai, her eyes blank and a wide sickening smile across her face.

"Who are you?" Mai barked at the girl. She needed her sweet Nana back.

"Oh, you make me feel so good." The girl purred rolling her head around letting out a satisfactory sigh.

"Who are you?" Mai bellowed again.

"I'm Nana." Mai drowned in fury and smacked the girl again.

"No you're not! Who are you!" She yelled. Nana laughed and her aura got even more wild.

"You know, you don't hit as hard as him but you still do a pretty good job. I'm getting so excited."

"Who? Who is he? Is he the one who did this to Nana?"

"Hmmm...perhaps. Or she did it to herself." Nana snapped her head towards Mai and grinned, her eyes psychotically wide. "I think I'm going to tear your heart out now."

"Hachi." Nana's limp body flopped onto her bed.


	7. More Human Than Human

**Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with this! Finally we get back the original plot and finished with flashback/background of Nana! A couple more chapters and it will be more fun with the Phantom Troupe because I miss them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nana stood getting dressed in the clothes that Mai had bought her. They consisted of a simple black sweatshirt, leggings, and black Mary Jane flats. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and tucked loose strands of her wild and freshly trimmed blue hair behind her ear. A light rap of knocking came at her door.

"Nana, can I come in?"

"Yes." Nana turned to see a melancholy Mai walking in.

"I have your discharge papers here. You are all set." Mai set the papers down on her little bedside table.

"Thank you, Mai." Nana cocked her head slightly to the side and gave her a small smile. Mai's eyes started to water as she lovingly stared at the girl in front of her. She was going to miss her and worry endlessly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me until you get on your feet?" Nana shook her head no.

"You've done enough. I need to do this on my own." Mai quickly stepped towards the small girl and crushed her in a loving embrace. Nana tensed up at the surprising action and slowly relaxed, resting her hand on Mai's back, smiling. Mai stepped back and cleared her throat, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I have something to give you before you go." Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out a brand new cell phone. "In case you ever need to contact me. My number is already programmed in it along with your head doctor. I want updates on how you are doing, no 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it." Nana's eyes widened as she slowly took the phone in her hands and stared down at it.

"Mai, I-I can't accept this. You've already done s-"

"No. Don't even start, missy. You are taking it and if you don't I'll just fret endlessly worrying about worst case scenarios. Take it to ease my old soul, please." Nana gripped the phone tightly in her hands and brought it to her chest.

"Thank you, Mai." Nana picked up her discharge papers and turned to Mai, giving the woman one last hug before she stepped out and never came back. "I'm going to miss you." Nana heard Mai start crying and she pulled away, walking away and waving back to the woman who took care of her, nursed her back to health, and taught her how to control her aura and her other personality. Nana stepped out the front sliding doors of the hospital and squinted as the sun blinded her. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Heavens arena, here I come."

* * *

"-ana? Nana-chan~?" Hisoka's voiced snapped Nana out of her trance and she jumped in her seat, repeatedly blinking her slightly dried out eyes.

"Sorry."

"What do you remember?" Nana's eyes went blank as she zoned again, thinking about his question.

"Hmm…" Nana tilted her head and raised her hand, one finger pointing in the air "Eight/Hachi and," another finger went up in the air "Cigarette smoke. I guess that's why I picked up smoking. Mai hated it." Hisoka tilted his head quizzically. Nana must have noticed the action out of the corner of her eyes because she turned to him and stated, "She was the nurse who took care of me when I was brought to the hospital." Nana rolled up her left sweatshirt sleeve and ran her hands over the scars. "I'm guessing this all has to do with it and why I switch when I get in fights." The scars were tantalizing on her pale skin to Hisoka. When she removed her oversized sweatshirt showing off her upper half, he couldn't help but run his tongue across his lips. He loved seeing this beaten up rag doll's nen flare dangerously when she was in battle. He was itching to know about her, and maybe in the future it would help him reach his goal in killing her.

"Do you know why you have your other personality?" He questioned, playing the caring friend role. Nana turned to look at the clown and cocked her head.

"Defense mechanism?" It wasn't a solid answer, it was just a guess on her end. Hisoka's face fell at her answer and couldn't help but compare her to Illumi with some of her actions. The emotional disconnect wasn't as terrible as the dark, slim, assassin but, it still made him wonder if she even knew how to interact with others. "That's what Mai told me at least. She said I arrived on the brink of death and my other half is a result of what I went through. She takes it all so I don't." Nana sighed and drew her legs up to her body and wrapped her arms around her bent knees and hugged them tightly. "Why do you care anyway?" Hisoka shrugged and twirled his hand around in a flourish.

"Worried friend?"

"Don't lie to me. I can spot a lie a mile away."

"Interested?"

"Ulterior motives." Hisoka smirked.

"Aw Nana-chan, do you think so lowly of me? What if I wanted to help?"

"Ulterior motives." She deadpanned again, her voice cold and flat. Hisoka's chest rumbled with a low chuckle.

"You caught me."

They had finally reached Zevil Island for the next part of the Hunter exam. For this task they would be given a week to acquire the tag of the person they drew from the ominous box. Their target's tag was worth three points along with their own, everyone else's was worth one. All they had to do was to survive and get six points. Nana sighed and jutted her hip out rest her right hand on it as the woman in front of them explained the test.

"That's it?" Nana stopped herself before the next word escaped her mouth. She spent too much with Hisoka if she was going to whine about how boring this was for her.

"Please step forward one at a time starting from the first to finish the previous stage, and grab a number." Nana waited until it was her turned after Hisoka and begrudgingly reached into the box and grabbed her number. After the last person they were told they could peel off the coating to show their target's number. 80. Nana quickly darted her eyes around to catch 80 before they removed their tag like a majority of the contestants started to do. No luck. Nana sighed and threw her card over her shoulder, with a giant frown on her face. She'd just have to go from one person to the next over the next week to find them. One by one, every five minutes they started to disappear into the island.

"It's been five minutes. You may go!" The woman cheerfully announced to Nana who just walked into the forest with a cigarette between her lips.

"Tsk." Leorio clicked his tongue against his teeth and scowled. "She isn't taking this seriously." Kurapika placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"She doesn't need to. She is stronger than any of us. That's why she is close to Hisoka."

"Hisoka?! That creepy clown?!" Leorio shouted with a look of surprise mixed with disgust plastered on his face. A shiver ran through his body at the thought of that young woman and the murderous clown sitting together talking. Or even worse…being _intimate_.

Nana slowly walked around the forest, puffing on her cigarette. She didn't know what to do. In all honesty, this whole exam was a waste of her time. This would be the perfect opportunity to just give up and fail so she didn't have to do any more. She sighed in defeat and dropped her head. If she did that she was sure that Hisoka would come after her and ruin her life forever for ruining his fun. Well, that didn't mean she couldn't take some time to relax. Nana walked until she found a spot to relax. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them getting ready to climb up one of the ancient trees in front of her. When Nana got up to the top she snapped her fingers and her nen rope slithered out from under her sweatshirt and criss-crossed together creating a hammock like net in the crook of two of the large branches. She lounged on the net with her arms crossed behind her head.

"Now to get some sleep."

For two days Nana wandered around the island, finding food and places to relax. She was actually enjoying this. She found some beautiful plants and spent hours staring at them, lightly caressing them, and talking to them. She watched animals scurry around and the birds soaring in the sky. It was bliss. Nana figured it was time to get serious and take out her target, _if_ she could find them. She started to take off, hoping that her endless walking would bring her where she needed.

Nana blew out a puff of smoke as she walked with her eyes closed. If she emptied her mind from her objective, she usually ended up fulfilling it. If she searched for someone, she would never find them. If she turned her attention to something else, she could usually find the person of interest. She called it an itate curse. Nana opened her eyes as her body stopped walking by itself and saw the one person she was hoping to ignore at the moment, Hisoka. He was sitting there with a soft smile and his eyes closed. For once, he did not look creepy or sadistic. It was...nice. Nana shook her head from the thought of the clown ever being more than that, a clown. Nana started walking to the peaceful man and gave him a slight wave even though he could not see her "Yo." She chirped and stopped a couple feet away from him. His smile broadened.

"Were you searching for me, Nana-chan~?" He cooed, still not moving or opening his eyes.

"No. I was actually hoping to stay away from you. Have you found your target yet?" Hisoka shook his head. "Hmmm, me neither." She shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down when Hisoka's eyes shot open and he stood up making her pause.

"Well, come on out." His voice was soft as silk and it made Nana shiver. "I know you are there. If you won't come out, I'll come to you." Nana watched Hisoka in awe. He was so intune with his aura and his abilities, it was admiring. She didn't even notice anyone around them. Hisoka took off sauntering to the bushes to her right and stopped. A man bursted out from the greenery with determination in his eyes but Nana could sense how terrified he was staring at the nonchalant Hisoka. The man flourished his spear as to show off how powerful he was before he challenged Hisoka to a duel. Nana raised an eyebrow. Why would someone willingly challenge Hisoka? It was a waste of time and a death wish. Hisoka tilted his head down and smirked at the man in front of him. "You'll die." It was an honest statement but one that made everyone shiver. No matter, the man stepped out from the bushes and attacked Hisoka. Nana watched as Hisoka gracefully and almost poetically dodged every attack. His body curved, twisted, and arched with such precision, with such grace, Nana couldn't take her eyes off him. Subconsciously her fingers played with the hem of her sweatshirt and she gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched Hisoka dance around. It was sort of...arousing.

The man attacking yelled as he swung his spear with such force that the tree his attack made contact with was sliced cleanly and toppled over with a loud thud. Hisoka gracefully jumped out of the way and apathetically stared at the heaving man.

"Hisoka...explain yourself. Why won't you attack me?" He asked desperately.

"If I avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually." Nana watched as a swarm of butterflies gathered around the man. He had obviously been injured. "I can tell from the swarm of Hemotropic Butterflies that your wounds are grave." The man fell to his knees panting. "Someone else has already dealt you a fatal blow, yes? Though I do understand your desire to die in battle."

"If you...If you understand so well why, why do you still refuse to fight me?!" The dying man yelled. Hisoka slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no interest in the dead." Nana's breath hitched in her throat. The man started to protest as Hisoka turned around to walk off. "You're already dead." His silk voice was flat with no care for this man and his wishes.

"Hisoka-" Nana started but thought better than to make the situation worse. She felt sympathy for the man begging for his life to be taken. For some reason, she felt she knew that feeling all too well. Her head started to pound and she gripped her head with a loud hiss of pain. She clenched her eyes shut trying to fight off the throbbing that debilitated her. She never noticed the man charge at Hisoka or the needles that came flying out from behind them. The pain started to fade and she slowly opened her eyes to stare at the dead body with needles protruding from his face. "What the he-"

"Sorry about that. I carelessly let him escape." A mechanical voice announced. Nana turned around and grimaced at the man in front of her. Contestant 301 started walking towards them as him and Hisoka held a conversation. Nana couldn't get over his appearance, it set her on edge. And her headache was doing nothing to help the situation as she just stood there silently, being ignored by the two men. Nana finally returned to reality as she saw the pin-cushion man throw Hisoka a tag with the number 80 on it.

"Hey! That's the one I need!" She exclaimed pointing at the tag in Hisoka's hand. The two finally looked at the girl with quizzical looks, a smirk plastered on Hisoka's face. Nana's nerves got the best of her as the two men stared and she turned her head away, looking at the "interesting" clump of dirt that sat by her feet and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well then…" The man stated and he started to remove the needles from his face. Nana watched out of the corner of her eye as he removed each one and his face began to change. His purple tuft of hair elongated and became long and dark. His face bubbled and cracked as his bone structure became more feminine and soft. His eyes widened and changed into dark pools of black.

"This is always so interesting to watch." Hisoka mused.

"It's always hard on me…" The man's voice became less robotic and Nana turned her head to give him his full attention "I feel much better." He stated as his transformation was over.

"Illumi…?" Nana gasped. "That's so cool…" Hisoka was right it was interesting to watch.

"Nana." His monotone acknowledged her.

"I didn't know you were taking the hunter exam." He turned to her and his face was a blank canvas.

"I need it for my next job." Nana nodded in understanding. Her hand shot up as she caught the tag of her target a centimeter from her face.

"Here you go, Nana-chan~." Hisoka's musical voice quipped.

"Oh. Thanks." She pocketed the tag. Hisoka always wondered where she kept things since her oversized sweatshirt didn't have any pockets. Did she have a secret compartment? Did her ropes hold everything? Or did she have a nen trick? Whatever the reason, it was amusing. Illumi started digging a large hole and hopped in stating he was going to sleep there until the end of the week. Nana's face dropped and she gave a nervous laugh at the strange assassin. "Do you have your target's tag yet?" She asked Hisoka who shook his head no. Nana stretched, reaching her arms into the sky and standing on her tippy-toes. "Alright. Let's go get it." Hisoka smirked and his amber eyes bore into her.

"Is my Nana-chan helping me?"

"No. I'm bored. Think of it as me returning a favor." Hisoka chuckled and licked his lips.

"I know how we can make things more exciting."

"No." Hisoka pouted.

"Aww, Nan-"

"No."

One way or another, Hisoka was going to make this "fun". He was going to get Nana to snap and let her other personality out. Then, and only then, would this exam be worth it. Hisoka couldn't wait.


	8. Yuna

**Not much to say here except, enjoy my crazy little story!**

* * *

Nana and Hisoka took off walking silently together, both with bored expressions plastered on their faces. Nana felt like she was the only one giving a damn and actually trying to look for his target. They reached a cliff and Hisoka stood at the edge looking around, trying to find the next miserable person to be his target. Hisoka's interest was peaked when he caught the presence of two people. Nana watched as Hisoka brought his hand to his face, encircling his eye like an elegant telescope. A sly grin made its way across his face. "Found you~" He chimed in a playful way. Nana crossed her arms across her chest. Who had he found? Nana studied the jester, noticing how the moonlight shone brightly on his pale skin. The light defined his tone features even more and if Nana was in her right mind, she would have stopped her thoughts right there, but she didn't. He actually looked….beautiful. Nana's face flushed red and she let out a slow breath. Hisoka turned to look at the flustered Nana out of the corner of his eye, his satisfied smile growing even more.

"Like what you see, Nana-chan?" Nana jumped and her face grew red as she fumbled with her words and played with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"I was just- you know- admiring the moon!" Nana bowed her head and pushed up her glasses. Hisoka licked his lips and cleared his throat to catch the flustered woman's attention before he jumped down from the rocky cliff and took off towards his targets. Nana yelped and scrambled to catch up to him for a second. Hisoka was running with incredible speed, obviously who ever caught his attention was worthwhile. Hisoka finally slowed down after running for a while and rested against a tree branch, magically flipping one of his cards out between his middle and pointer finger.

"Staring again, Nana-chan?" He teased. Nana huffed and leaned against one of the other trees nearby.

"Don't flatter yourself."

After some time waiting Nana's attention was perked when she heard talking coming from the distance and getting closer. Was it a woman and a man? She doesn't remember seeing any other male/female teams out there. Did she just honestly call herself and Hisoka a team? More like reluctant buddy system. Nana watched with intense eyes as two figure finally popped out from the greenery. Leorio and Kurapika.

"Yo." Hisoka's voice was smooth and playful. Nana's jaw clenched, this was not going to be good.

"Hisoka!" Kurapika and Leorio were in defensive mode. Nana didn't blame them, but she knew it was just going to make things worse.

"Imagine meeting you here…" Leorio gave a nervous laugh.

"I keep running into people I don't want to encounter." Nana gave a slight nod in agreement from her same spot against the tree, she knew how he felt.

"You see…" Hisoka started as he pushed himself of the tree and started towards the duo "I need two more points." Nana's face scrunched up in confusion. Did he already have another tag before she and Illumi showed up? She wouldn't be surprised. "Could you give me your tags?"

Leorio tensed up at Hisoka's question, his body shook with anger and his fists clenched.

"Screw that!" He bellowed. "I'm not going to-"

"Leorio." Kurapika cut him off, in a means of saving both of them from unnecessary battle or harm. Kurapika never took his eyes off the menacing joker in front of him. "You said you need two additional points. Which implies we are not your targets, correct?" Hisoka stood with his hands on his hips, head held strong.

"I'm the one who's asking the questions here." Nana felt a shiver shoot down her back until it reached her toes making them tingle and numb. This man was going to be the death of her. "Will you give me your tags or not?"

"That depends…" Kurapika started, striking up a deal with the amused Hisoka. No progress was being made. "If you plan on taking them by force then you'll have to fight me!" Kurapika and Leorio both got in a fighting stance, both tense as they stared down the amused clown. Hisoka narrowed his eyes and his smile grew a little wider. Nana watched as he brought his hand up to his eyes, covering them as he started to laugh. Everyone was taken back by this gesture. Nana couldn't help but smile at the insane man.

"Alright, you have a deal. I'll take the one tag." Kurapika grabbed his bag and extracted the tag, leaving it in a hole in the tree to his right.

"I will leave it here."

"Don't worry, I will be standing here for a while."

"Kurapika, Leorio!" Nana yelled as the two started to take off. They paused and turned to look at the small woman running towards them. "You two need to be more careful, he could kill you in a blink of an eye." Leorio glared down at the woman as Kurapika gave her a soft smile.

"Tsk. Why do you care? You hang around him." Nana's face flushed and she pushed her glasses up.

"Because I don't like seeing others hurt or killed." Leorio was taken back by her answer and recovered giving her a small smile.

"You're not so bad after all, kid." Nana scowled.

"I'm twenty three." She stated matter-of-factly. This earned both of the boys to almost fall back completely from the shock.

"But you're tiny!" Nana just stared at them confused as to why height equaled age. She turned to the still Hisoka and then back to the two boys in front of her.

"Please be careful, 'kay?" They nodded as the waved, taking off. Nana walked back and grabbed the tag protruding from the tree and tucked in Hisoka's waistband. Nana stood a foot away from Hisoka staring at his calm smiling face. What was going through his head? When Nana's guard started to drop she gasped, the feeling of indescribable bloodlust drowning her. Hisoka's eyes were opened in predatory slits, his amber eyes glazed. Wave after wave of his bloodlust crashed upon her. Nana had to use all her might to stand there without crumpling to the forest floor. In the back of her mind, she was loving every second of this.

"Uh-oh, those boys got me all tingly...I must calm it" Hisoka's tongue darted out and licked his lips quickly in satisfaction. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head with ecstasy as he spoke.

"Hisoka…" Nana gasped.

"Nana-chan…." He moaned, his eyes rolling around until they locked onto her frame. Nana took a step back and got ready to run if need be. "Nana-chan...help me calm it." Her chest vibrated as emotions she couldn't quite recognize washed over her. Hisoka threw a card at Nana with lightening fast speed, leaving a deep cut in its wake on Nana's left arm. Nana stumbled back, grabbing her arm to slow down the bleeding.

"H-Hiso…" Nana's head lulled to the side and her body slumped forward. A low moan escaped Nana's mouth. Hisoka could feel himself getting even more excited at the new woman who staggered towards him slowly. Her aura flared dangerously around them, burning Hisoka with its heat. This was too much for him, he could feel himself reaching his peak and ready to explode. "H-Hisoka…" The woman moaned. He could feel his body tighten and his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Hisoka…" Nana stood up straight and stared at him with dark and smoldering eyes, her face was flushed, and her lips full. "I want to rip you limb from limb." Her voice was so soft yet demanding. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned down and placed his lips right next to the woman's ear, his hot breath tickling her neck making her shiver.

"You're driving me crazy, _Yuna._ " The woman Hisoka called Yuna cocked her head to the side.

"Yuna?" Hisoka grabbed her neck and moved her so her ear was next to his lips again, his grip tightening here and there, sending the girl into a state of euphoria.

"Your name. I figured you should have a name since we will be seeing a lot of each other." Yuna's nen flared in excitement. Hisoka stepped away and took off into the forest. He lifted his arm up and flourished his hand as to beckon the woman. "You ready, Yuna?" Yuna smirked and took after the psychotic jester, ready for the bloodshed they were about to cause.


	9. Apologies

**Hello everyone, sorry for the little delay in posting, I've been pretty busy with it coming to the end of this semester in Uni. Feitan makes a quick appearance. I will admit, I miss the little man and the progress to get back to him is taking a little slower than usual but do not fret, he will come into play soon! Thank you for the increase in followers and favorites. Again, please enjoy!**

* * *

"That was so much fun! I feel like I could explode!" Yuna squealed as she played with the hair of her latest victim. Hisoka stood leaning against the trunk of a tree with a sadistic smile on his face, giving a quick lick to taste the blood that was dripping off one of his cards. Yuna laid on the ground, nen ropes slithering around above her glowing frame, the smile never leaving her face. She kicked her feet and gripped her sides, rolling around in a tantrum. "Seriously, I could explode!" She shot up and looked at Hisoka, a glint in her eyes. "Hisoka…" she purred. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow at her. "Help me." Yuna's voice was low and seductive, egging him on. Her ropes hovered around him, seemingly alive and taunting him. Hisoka closed his eyes and pushed himself off the tree trunk and started to move towards the panting woman with a flushed face.

"I guess we have time." He teased, pulling out three more cards, sharpening them with his nen. Yuna bit her lower lip and giggled. She enjoyed him, and he absolutely enjoyed her company. If only he could find a way to bring Nana and Yuna together; that would be the ultimate prize for him. He wondered if he could get Feitan to help him out with this little experiment of his…

Nana stirred as she felt her head throb with every beat of her heart. Where was she? Her body swayed and bobbed up and down but she couldn't feel herself moving. Was someone carrying her? Nana rolled her head to the other side and felt something soft tickle her face. Hair? Whoever was carrying her was warm, oh so warm, and firm. Her arms instinctively tightened and she nuzzled her face into their chest, causing a chuckle to vibrate through their chest and into her entire small frame.

"Good morning Nana-chan~" Nana tensed. Hisoka was carrying her. Why.

"What did you do?" She groaned, banging her head against his shoulder.

"Yuna and I finished the exam together. She is so exciting." Nana lifted her head and tried to lean forward to see his face. Hisoka's eyes peered to his side to see an extremely close scowling Nana.

"Yuna?" She had a feeling what he was talking about.

"Your other you."

"You named her?!"

"I felt she needed a name and she enjoys it. We'll be seeing each other a lot more and I needed to call her something. She's not my sweet Nana-chan." Hisoka gave her a sweet smile but Nana could tell there was so much more behind what he was saying. "She is so much fun!" He giggled. Nana groaned, dread filling her. She dropped her head.

"This is horrible…" she mumbled.

"This is exciting!" Nana dropped her hands from around his shoulders and they bounced with each step. Nana furrowed her eyebrows and started frantically grasping around Hisoka's chest.

"Where is your tag?" She asked, absolutely perplexed. Hisoka glanced back at her.

"Now that's an interesting story…" Nana gulped.

Feitan sat against the wall of the Phantom Troupe hideout with one of his many Trevor Brown books in his hands. The last few weeks has been, to put it simply: boring. With the two sadomasochists out taking care of their own mission, especially everyone's favorite freak of the two, the place has been slow. Feitan's fingers itched to pick her apart, it had been too long since their last "bicker" and that pale faced clown ruined it before it got good. Feitan clutched his book with white knuckles and snapped it shut.

"Missing her?" Phink's deep voice wafted over Feitan and he snapped his head up to the smirking Spider.

"No." Feitan gave the fellow member a scowl that could kill for even saying something so idiotic. Phinks snorted.

"Yeah, okay, sure. You've been sulking for days. You have her number?" Feitan's scowl softened into a quizzical look. Why would he have her number? He's never had a reason to contact her because she was either here or, on a mission with Phinks and himself. "I'll take that as a no. Here." Phinks pulled out his cellphone and pressed some buttons. A small buzz emanated from Feitan's pocket and he dug out his phone to look at the screen. Phinks had sent her number to him. Why did Phinks have it but he didn't? Did everyone have her number except him? He chalked it up to his antisocial personality.

"Feitan." A smooth voice reached Feitan and he stood up, pocketing his phone.

"Yes, Boss?" Chrollo emerged from the shadows and stood beside Phinks.

"You have a job. He's all ready for you. Get the information." Fei bowed his head into his bandana and gave a twisted smirk. Finally, a way for him to get out this frustration. Feitan shoved his hands into his coat and stalked off to the next victim. After that, he would deal with a missing spider.

Hisoka told Nana what happened while she was gone, sparing some details that she almost had to strangle him to get out. Note to self: do not mess with a small woman while she is being carried on your back. Easy access to throat for strangulation. Little limbs have much room to kick and punch up there. Nana was ready to explode with anger with what Hisoka had told her so far. She was told about how Yuna and himself went off to find him one more point to finish this leg of the hunter exam. Hisoka giddily told her about how much fun Yuna is and how wonderful of a fighter she is because she doesn't hold back or fear about being injured. Nana huffed and hit him in the back of the head as he continued to gush about Yuna, ordering him to continue with the story. Hisoka recovered with a nervous chuckle and continued to inform Nana what happened.

"He snatched my tag." Hisoka said with a grin. Nana couldn't believe her ears. Gon, that happy go lucky child, took Hisoka's tag. "And this is where it gets interesting." He started and Nana could feel herself tensing up. Hisoka reached the finish line where the rest of the candidates that had six points and set her down on the ground. Gon was staring at the pair as they walked up and dropped their tags into the examiner's hand. Killua looked as though he could kill, and she knew he could. Actually, that whole group looked like they were ready to murder. Murder her to be exact. Hisoka leaned down to the puzzled girl and brushed her frazzled blue locks from her ear before whispering in it in a hushed, low tone. "We started tracking Gon to get my tag back and Yuna was in a murderous rage and tried to kill Gon. I saved everyone of course, couldn't get both of my toys in trouble. I need to see him ripen, like you." Nana's chest sank, oh no.

"Did you get it back?" She asked not once turning away from the group who she was sure, lumped her in group with people like hisoka. Crazy, murderous, liars, and manipulators.

"No." He stated standing back up and stretching like a cat lazing about in the sun. "I let him keep it." Nana's eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal size and clenched her fists.

"Gon!" She yelled and started walking over to the small child. Killua sharpened his hand and stepped in front of Gon, protecting him like a mother wolf does with her pups. Kurapika and Leorio both got ready to fight as well. "I'm sorry, Gon." Nana started, trying to look past Killua and at the boy.

"Get back before I kill you." Killua threatened. Nana was starting to get frustrated. All she wanted to do was apologize, that she didn't know, and explain herself. But these children here were getting in her way and making things more difficult.

"Fine. Go ahead." She pulled off her sweatshirt to show off her bondaged bare body, to give Killua an easier time to gouge out her heart, and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She opened her arms in a surrendering style and quirked an eyebrow. "Come on Killua, do it. I'm going to apologize and explain myself with my dying breath if that's what you want. And I will warn you, you try to kill me, you will all end up dead...and I don't want that." The group's defensive stance slowly started to drop as they stared at the small woman. Her chest was bound and red rope intricately dawned her pale frame. What made them drop their defense wasn't that she was showing vulnerability and accepting death but, because of her scarred body. The gruesomeness of it all, on her tiny little body. Killua's breath hitched in his throat and his hand went back to normal, dropping to his side. She is what he would look like if his family didn't take the extra time and care to make sure they didn't ruin his body with their training. Killua dropped his head to hide his face from Nana and the others. He opened his mouth to get ready to say something when Leorio broke the silence with a perverted quip, and wiggling grabby fingers. Kurapika hit Leorio over the head, a blush across his face.

"Leorio…" He growled. Nana sputtered with a blush deepening over face, she waved her hands in front of her to stop whatever else he was thinking.

"I-It's not like that!" She took a long drag off her cigarette to calm herself.

"Why else would you be all bound up?" Leorio asked, rubbing his head from Kurapika's attack.

"I turned my demons into my strength." Killua's eyes widened. "And that's what I want to explain, Gon." Gon stepped forward, his eyes soft. "That wasn't me. I'm sorry. That was apparently Yuna, as Hisoka so graciously calls her…" Nana eyes never left Gon's face. "When I get injured she comes out, to protect me." She pointed to the large gash on her arm to show why she switched. "I have no control over her, she's her own person. I apologize for whatever she tried or did do."

"Why do you have her?" Kurapika questioned with real sincerity. Nana cocked her head, her usual dull expression taking over again.

"She came to help me deal with the years of torture I went through, I guess. To protect me from remembering it all again? Which is a noble reasoning but she's got some screws loose." Gon's eyes welled up with tears and he launched himself onto Nana, crushing her in a hug.

"It's okay, Nana! I understand!" Nana stumbled back and eyes widened in shock in at the sudden gesture of understanding and affection. She laid her hand on his back and patted it.

"Hey now, it's okay." Gon let go and she ruffled his hair.

"Do you remember anything?" Kurapika asked. Nana's eyes glazed over as she stared off into the distance, searching her mind.

"Hmmm...not really. I was apparently found on the side of the road on the brink of death. All that comes to mind is the number eight and cigarette smoke." Nana's head started to pulsate and she winced, her hands shooting up to cup her aching head.

"Nana, are you okay?" Kurapika's voice was muffled and her vision was starting to blur behind her glasses. Gradually her breathing started to increase into a frantic panting. "Nana! Leorio, do something!" She could barely understand what they were saying now. Nana crumpled onto the ground, the ringing in her ears reaching the point of being absolutely unbearable and mind numbing. Her watery eyes squinted through the pain as her blurry vision caught sight of a pair of purple shoes stop in front of her and the owner crouching down to get closer to her.

"Nana…" Their voice made her head throb even harder, the sound of her heartbeat frantic.

" _Call me A."_

" _What's your favorite color?"_

" _Topaz….Nana, I'm going to fix this…."_

"A!" Nana screamed as she sat up. Her body was glistening with cold sweat, her hair stuck to her skin. She moved her hands to feel soft sheets underneath her, she had been moved to a bed. Her sweatshirt had been removed, along with her ropes. She was now wearing what looked to be like an oversized shirt on her small frame. Nana grabbed the shirt and brought it up to her nose, it didn't smell like a hospital. It smelled like...it smelled like cinnamon and a musty scent like soil and blood mixed together. Nana closed her eyes as she continued to smell the shirt, it made her feel warm and safe.

"You enjoying my clothes?" Nana froze. Her body shook with embarrassment and rage. Without opening her eyes or dropping the shirt, she moved one of her hands to get ready to snap her now nen coated fingers.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you to death." Nana's voice was cold.

"I can help you find A." Nana's eyes widened. She turned her head to Hisoka and stared at his blurry frame. Hisoka moved towards the hostile woman, gracefully grabbing her glasses and slipping them on her so she could see his smiling face. "There's my Nana-chan~." Nana's face turned deep red and Hisoka was sure he could see steam coming out from her ears in embarrassment. Nana snapped her fingers and her rope enclosed around Hisoka, tightening around him like a boa constrictor. He'd be enjoying this immensely if he didn't have more important things to do right at this second. But seeing his Nana-chan so bothered was delicious. "Chairman Netero wants to speak with you." Hisoka state calmly even in his compromising state. Nana sighed and snapped her fingers again, releasing her rope. It loosened it death grip around him and dropped at his feet lifeless. She pulled the blanket off herself and got out of the bed.

"Fine. Let me get dressed." Hisoka didn't move and Nana glared at him. "Leave." He snickered and then gave a playful pout. He sure did like pushing her buttons and it annoyed her to no end.


	10. Co-Control

Ahhh, sorry for the delay in publishing! Things have come up at the residence and it makes getting time to write extremely difficult. Hopefully I will be publishing two chapters today or at least close together. I'm in a big writing mood! Anyway, Feitan will be coming into play very very soon(yay)! Like next chapter soon. As always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nana silently followed a sauntering Hisoka down the halls to Chairman Netero. Hisoka's heels clicked with every step he took, bouncing off the walls and intertwining with Nana's soft pitter patters of her mary janes. Nana stared ahead of herself, her eyes slightly glazed over, wondering as to why she was needed. Was she disqualified because of Yuna? Did someone put a complaint through?

"Your hair is longer." Nana jumped a little at the sudden intrusion of Hisoka's voice. She absentmindedly brought her fingers up and twirled them in her blue locks.

"I guess it is…" Hisoka glanced at her, watching her delicate tiny fingers twiddle with her hair that now came down to her small round chin.

"Keep it." Nana's movements stopped and she scowled a little.

"I'd feel wrong." Hisoka quirked an eyebrow up and never stopped walking as the girl fell behind him. Nana started walking again to catch up with the jester.

"Something to do with that A character?" He mused. Nana nodded. "Was he a lover?" This question caused Nana's glazed eyes to come back to life and she snorted, trying to hold in laughter but failing. She bellowed out, her eyes crinkling and her cheeks flushed. Hisoka stopped walking and stared at Nana. Her laughter was booming even if it was light in tone. It was like a melody. He had never seen her laugh before. He could feel his chest tighten and get warm as she gripped her sides and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Nana began calming down and took deep breaths, giggling here and there. She took off her glasses to clean and bit her bottom lip, trying not to break out in laughter again. Nana put her glasses back on and absentmindedly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you staring at me like you've just seen a ghost?" Nana snorted, her cheeks hurting but a smile still prominent. Hisoka shook himself out of his daze.

"I've just never-"

"Yeah, don't mention it to anyone please? I hate my laugh."

"I didn't know you could laugh." Hisoka teased, his usual smirk coming back. Nana gave him a big grin and giggled.

"Neither did I. It's been a very long time. It feels...good."

"Your laugh is so cute Nana-chan~" Hisoka quipped, bending down and twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. "You should laugh more like Yuna." Nana slapped Hisoka's hand away and pouted.

"Don't talk about her."

"Oh~? Are we jealous?" Nana scowled.

"Of a psychotic killer who is made for you? No. In your dreams." Hisoka stood up and slightly skipped away, resuming his usual saunter of a walk as they continued down the hallways.

"You two were made for each other, Nana-chan." Nana tsked at his comment. "You should try co-control."

"Co-control?"

"Both of you are there together." Hisoka brought his hands up and intertwined his fingers, locking them together. "You both work together. You both talk to each other. You both experience it."

"Why do you know so much about this?" Nana spat, she didn't trust him. Hisoka shrugged.

"I care for my Nana-chan so I wanted to learn about my Nana-chan." Nana's body went on high alert. Liar.

 _BzzBzzz…..BzzBzzz…_

Nana jumped and reached into her oversized sweatshirt. Her phone was going off and she was completely surprised that 1. She still had it on her persons and 2. That it still had a charge. She flipped her phone open with a quizzical scowl on her face, she had never seen this number before. Only a handful of people had her number and whoever she did not know of had it, this was bad.

 _Don't die, brat._

 _Feitan._

Nana smiled and bit her bottom lip a little, pondering on what she should say in return if she should say anything at all.

 _Okay, "Boss"._

 _~ Nana_

She saved his contact in her phone and flipped it shut, shoving it back into her oversized sweatshirt. Nana was in a good mood now and when she looked up to see a scowling Hisoka, her mood got even better.

"Oh~?" Nana mocked. "Are we jealous?" Nana snickered and pushed open the doors to where Netero was waiting for her. She gave Hisoka a slight wave and stuck out her tongue as she disappeared between the doors. Hisoka stood there scowling at where the girl had previously been. She made absolutely no sense. She wasn't an emotional mess like most women and she wasn't completely closed off like Illumi either. But she didn't respond to certain situations one would expect. When someone would usually burst into tears, she would just stand there or even crack a small smile. She awkwardly joked around. She cared for people….to a point. Hisoka gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his fiery red hair. It was going to take a little more work to understand this woman, to make her fruit ripen. Hisoka slouched against the wall next to the doors, his arms crossed over his chest, his ankles crossed, and a smirk on his face. A new plan was in play.

Nana walked through the doors and her silly composure went back to her normal blank face. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she fumbled around to grab a cigarette.

"Nana-" Netero's warm and booming voice echoed in the room but Nana was having none of that right now.

"Can I smoke in here?" She cut him off. Netero blinked at her and then gave her a large, goofy grin.

"Of course, of course." Nana lit her cigarette and let out a long breath of relief.

"Thank you." Netero motioned Nana to sit down on one of the couches in the room they were currently in.

"Tea?" He asked with a large smile as he sat down, stroking his long beard.

"Thank you." Nana murmured, not moving to accept the cup that was placed in front of her. She stared at the substance, watching the steam swirl around in the air as it slowly escaped the clay cup. The two sat there in silence, Netero watching Nana and Nana staring off into oblivion, finishing off the cigarette she had lit. Nana extinguished the cigarette, took her cup of tea and slowly sipped on it with closed eyes. She could feel the old man's twinkling eyes watching her, making notes, finding out who she was in these mere minutes when it had taken Nana's whole life to figure out just a sliver of what kind of person she was. "Why am I here?" Nana finally asked, gently putting down the cup on the table and opening her eyes to stare right at Netero. He chuckled and smirked, again stroking his beard. Nana's left eye twitched. That wasn't the chuckle of some great being, that was the chuckle of a monster hidden within.

"Always straight to the point, I enjoy that!" Netero shifted in his seat. He was delaying on purpose to see how Nana would react. His smile dropped and his demeanor got serious. "You missed the last part of the hunter exam." Nana closed her eyes and groaned. "But…" Netero started and Nana's eyes shot open. "I will make an exception. I heard of your talents from the previous exams. How about we play a game?" A dangerous smile made its way across Netero's face.

"To be frank, _Sir,_ I don't care about having a Hunter's license. I was dragged here by a...er...acquaintance. It is depressing I went through all that trouble for nothing but," Nana stood up. "If I no longer have to do anything for this then I'll happily leave." Netero chuckled.

"Even if you could learn about your past if you played this game with me? You would walk away?" Nana's face didn't change, she didn't move a single muscle.

"What's in it for you?"

"Entertainment for a bored old man." Nana sighed and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"How could I deny the proposition when you beg me so?"

Nana stood in the large, brightly lit gym. Netero was doing stretches on the other side, now wearing a pair of tight blue gym shorts and shirt. Nana removed her oversized sweatshirt and her mary janes, padding along barefoot to where Netero stood. "Do you remember what I told you?" She asked as Netero whistled and gave Nana a perverted smirk.

"Yes." Nana snapped her fingers together.

"This is serious. Do you remember?"

"Yes, yes, Nana. Relax, have some fun. Object of the game is: take the ball from me without switching. Ready, start!"

They had been at it for four hours now, Nana was still here and she was starting to get frustrated. Netero was hoping around like a young boy. "You still with me, Nana?" He cooed out. Nana growled.

"Yes." How was she going to take the ball from this old brute without Yuna's help? He moved effortlessly when her rope tried to wrap around him, stab him, or distract him while Nana soundlessly tried to sneak the ball from his grasp. Nana cursed in her head as she pulled her blue hair into a sloppy ponytail. Damn it, if only Yuna wasn't such a psychotic person…

 _I'm not psychotic, I'm protecting you._

Nana gave a squeak and jumped. Netero watched the girl's eyes glaze over as she stood there, wrapped up in her own head. He smiled and stood watching as her mental walls started to collapse and she worked on becoming one again. Soon, soon she'd be able to deal with her past and perhaps become one of the greatest hunters out there.

 _Don't freak out._ Yuna spat. Nana let out a deep breath and relaxed.

 _ **What are you doing here?**_ Nana asked.

 _You want to get that ball from the old freak, right?_ Nana nodded. _Well you need me to do it._

 _ **He said no switching.**_

 _We won't switch, we'll do this together. Have a little trust in me._ Nana clenched her hands into fists.

"I trust you." She whispered. Nana's eyesight suddenly blurred behind her glasses and she took them off, and rubbed her eyes. "Oh. Shit." Her eyesight was perfectly clear without her glasses. Maybe this co-control thing wasn't so horrible, she could see again.

 _Don't be afraid. I'm here, we can take the hits that he plans on laying to make us switch._

"Right. Got it." Nana's attacks were no longer strategic and careful but more erratic and powerful. She didn't tiptoe around in fear. Netero laughed as he dodged the increased number of ropes that slithered around and attacked him. Nana was actually having fun now as she was determined to win this. "What do I get if I win old man?" She asked as she punched at him repeatedly from behind, swinging around trying to land a kick on him, just to have it deflected with ease.

"What is it you want?"

"I want to know the past. I want to remember what happened!"

 _Bad idea, brat._

Nana stumbled from what Yuna said and gave an opening to Netero who landed a hit to her gut,

sending her flying into the wall behind her.

"Fuck." Nana coughed, blood splattering on her bare feet and the floor in front of her, pulling herself out of the wall that crumbled around her. "I can actually feel that." Nana chuckled and then started hysterically laughing. "I can feel!" I can feel that!" Nana's aura flared and her ropes tightened around her even more, leaving purple marks in their wake. "Hit me again, old man!" She yelled as she took after him. Netero's eyes narrowed.

"Hachi."

"It's still me." Nana stated as she went after Netero like a crazed woman out for blood.

 _Nana, get your shit together. You can't deal with this!_

"No! I can finally feel since we're here together! It feel so nice." Nana felt an internal struggle going on inside of her, making the control over her body slip. "I'm not giving this up." She gritted her teeth. Yuna fought with Nana, slowly growing control over Nana. Nana wailed as she was pushed back and Yuna took over, dropping her aura and her nen control. She stood before Netero. Netero could tell when they switched, her posture was more proud and straight. Yuna accented her curves, her eyes were darker, watching and computing every movement and object in the room.

"What the hell were you thinking, old man?!" She was also more emotional. "This isn't a game for her. She isn't ready for all this, she'll go absolutely insane." Netero grinned at Yuna and tossed the ball to her.

"Come, we have a lot to discuss." Netero turned around and exited the gym, a pissed off and confused Yuna following behind him.

Bzz...bzzz...bzz...bzzz...bzz bz-

"Hisoka, it's Yuna. Where are you?"

"Yuna~ I'm in the courtyard." He mused staring at the trees that blew in the wind and small flowers floated wistfully to the ground.

"I'll be there in five." And she hung up without another word. Hisoka waited with a smile, flipping cards around his fingers with ease since he did it so often. Yuna walked up to him silently, carrying a manilla folder and a scowl on her face.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" He cooed. Yuna didn't respond at first but sighed and nodded.

"Yes. But she isn't ready for this yet. Not yet."

"Oh Yuna is so protective of Nana-chan~ How cute." He teased. Yuna threw a glare at him.

"Of course I am. Everything I do is for her. Without me she would go insane." Hisoka leaned forward and lowered his face to hers, his hot breath tickling her nose.

"And what is wrong with that? You are so much fun, just imagine you two together." Yuna closed her eyes and shivered, her lips parting slightly.

"Enough." She whispered. Hisoka slipped an arm around Yuna's small waist and flipped a card between his fingers so it was poking her back.

"Are you keeping me from my fun, Yuna?" His voice was darker, more menacing. The card easily cut through her sweatshirt and into her back, a small trickle of blood flowing down. "You know how much I hate it when people get in my way with my toys."

"No. I'm trying to make it so you can keep having your fun and she doesn't off herself." Hisoka smirked and brought his arm back, his fingers stained red with her blood. He brought them up to his lips and gave a slow lick, cleaning them off. Yuna sighed at the sight, this man was going to be the death of Nana and her both.

"How sweet. Let's have some fun before we head back, Yuna." He grabbed her wrist harshly and dragged her behind him as he took off into town.


	11. Welcome Back

**Happy mother's day to myself and every other mother in the states! If not, happy mother's day anyway because we should be celebrated more than just one day out of the year. Feitan is back and will be staying for a long while just like Hisoka did. Flip flop, right? Anyway, this chapter isn't the best, just more like a filler to push it along until the next part which is important. Alrighty then, like always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Yuna~" The blue haired girl kept briskly walking. "Yu-na~" Her eye twitched as she increased her pace. "Yu-"

"What?!" She yelled as she whipped around to stare at the annoying, pouting, fiery, clown following behind her like a puppy dog.

"I'm bored." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about that? We're almost to the hideout."

"When is Nana coming back?" Yuna started walking again, pulling the sweatshirt tied around her waist, tighter.

"After we get back. She can't have this information yet, I need to get this into a certain somebody's hands."

"Who?"

"None of your damn business. Sorry Hisoka but, just because I enjoy your unique type of company, it doesn't mean I trust you. At all." Hisoka snickered and stretched his arms above his head, reaching towards the scalding sun and folding them lazily behind his head.

"Does Nana know of our 'unique type of company'?" Yuna stumbled as she froze from the blaring obvious question, caught herself and kept her fast pace. "I take that as a no?" Multiple plans of sabotage, conquering, and utter manipulation, ran through his sadistic mind. Before he could get lost in the delicious thoughts that overcame him, Yuna attacked. Strangling him with ease with her nen rope, coiling around his body slowly and almost sensually. Nana usually had to focus to control her ropes, making quick but small hand gestures, and be able to see the person. Yuna on the other hand, controlled it like a second nature. The difference in aura and control between the two women astounded Hisoka. It thrilled him and ever since Yuna returned to him after the two met with Netero, he could tell they were one step closer to becoming one.

"If I was you, I would stop every last thought pertaining to Nana right this second." Hisoka gave a raspy chuckle that was cut short due to the rope around his neck quickly tightening at the sound of his breathing. His pulse was rapidly slowing down, pounding in his head like war drums. Hisoka's eyes started to flutter back into his head, a joyous grin on his face the whole time. Through the sea of pounding he heard Yuna growl in frustration and she slapped him in the face. Hard. "Seriously, I could kill you and you're enjoying it? Why must you ruin everything good for us?!" Yuna dropped the deadly red ropes and took off into the direction of the Phantom Troupe's hideout. "I don't have time for this. I need to get back now."

Yuna and Hisoka reached the hideout a couple hours after their little fiasco. Yuna was on edge, trying her hardest to keep Nana at bay this whole time. This has been the longest she's ever been out and it was taking its toll on her. She was by this time in cold sweats and shivering, her head was pounding with a migraine but she continued to carry herself with such pride and didn't show a single weakness. She didn't need to when Chrollo came into view, lounging like a lazy king on his thrown of knowledge. Chrollo snapped his book shut and jumped down to meet Yuna, his hand reaching up and laying gently on her dampened forehead.

"You're sick, Nana." Yuna closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"I would be if I was Nana." Chrollo removed his hand and helped support the weak Yuna that was now standing on trembling legs.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe. I need Feitan, _we_ need Feitan. Now." Chrollo nodded and offered to help her to him but she refused, just asking where he was so she could meet with him herself, it was important all this stayed confidential until the time was right.

"Feitan." She wheezed, grasping for the medical table for support as she fumbled inside his interrogation room. The dark torturer turned to her with a glare, furious she interrupted his personal time and invaded his personal space. She was lucky the subject was already dead but she knew better. Feitan's face did not soften as he finally registered the state "Nana" was in.

"I told you don't die, brat."

"She didn't. Feitan, we need your help. _Nana_ needs your help. You are the only one she really trusts, and you're the only one fit for the job in my eyes." Yuna coughed and threw the manilla folder at him, he caught it with ease. "All the information about Nana and her past is in there. Keep it secret. Nana tried to learn about her past in one go but some hiccups happened along the way that kept her from it. She can't know all of it right now. Especially about A." Yuna collapsed onto the floor, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy and frantic. Feitan knealt down and placed his hand on her face.

"You're burning." Yuna opened her eyes and gave a small smirk.

"You're not too bad yourself." Feitan scowled and moved to remove his hand but Yuna shot out and gripped it tightly. "If you fuck this up, I'll kill you." Yuna's body went limp and the interrogator stared at her and sighed. He figured he better move her off of the bloody hard floor before looking through the manilla folder she handed him. Feitan lifted her up with ease, she was extremely light. He tried to figure out where to put her, he wanted to read that information right this very second and every passing second was irritating him. He settled on his putting her where he slept. One, it was close by. Sooner he got her there, the sooner he got to read. Two, no one would see him carrying her. Phinks especially would start something with him. He gently laid the sleeping girl on his mat, pulling a thing blanket over her sweating body.

Feitan grabbed an extra bandanna of his and drowned it in cold water. He walked over to the pale girl and placed it on her forehead. Her facial features relaxed from the comfort of the cold. A small smile on her face surprised Feitan. He sat on the edge of his mat and studied her pale features. Her blue hair was dark and damp with sweat. Her usually full, soft pink lips were chapped. Her pale skin was even more of a deathly color. Feitan's eyes slowly move down, past her neck, over her collarbones and down her shoulders. His eyes studied every little scar that covered her petite body. His interest was completely peeked and he felt warm and jittery inside as he uncovered more and more horrible scarring on her body. As an interrogator, he knew what most of these were caused from. The thought of this frail woman getting her limbs cut off and reattached only to repeat the process, made his heart flutter with excitement.

Feitan stood up and grabbed the manilla folder that would divulge him into Nana's secret past. All the horrible past she and her other half refused to accept. His body was vibrating with need as he quickly ripped open the folder and pulled out the stack of papers and images. A photo slipped and fell out, landing on the floor at his feet. Feitan set the papers set to him and grabbed the photo, his eyes slightly widening at the sight. He had reached his point and couldn't contain himself anymore, as he pocketed the image. He grabbed the papers and stalked back to his interrogation room, his hands twitching to tear something apart. He could feel the image burn his skin through his coat pocket. It felt molten and heavy as lead. The image of a young beaten Nana, chained up in a cellar, her legs removed above her knees, pulled from her body but not out of frame. A man's boot could be seen in the corner and cigarette smoke drifting from his direction over Nana. What did it for Feitan wasn't the torture itself but Nana. Nana sat there, tears welled in her eyes but a small smile on her face as she stared at the person taking the photo.


	12. Fever Dreams

**Hello everyone! Sorry the installments have been coming slower, and slower. I'm just trying to figure out how to go about this without turning it into a crazy, unrealistic story-line. I hate it when a good story goes to shit because the story-line gets muddied. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has Favorited and followed the story, you all make me so happy! Like always, enjoy!**

* * *

Nana groaned and stirred where she laid. Her body felt weak and she was boiling. She tried to say something but nothing but a hoarse wheeze escaped her lips, her mouth was incredibly dry. As if someone read her mind, a strong hand lifted up her head and a glass of cold water graced her lips. She eagerly drank the liquid, soothing the dry sores in her mouth and throat. The hand laid her head back down again and grabbed the warm bandanna that laid on her forehead, replacing it with an ice cold one. The relief of heat from the cold, wet bandanna made Nana sigh in content. As Nana's senses came back to her, slowly and foggy, she started to question how she even got here in the first place. Where was she? How did she get here? Last she remembered she was fighting with Netero to get information of her past. Nana tried to jolt up but a hand pushed her back down. It wasn't much of a push either seeing as she was still extremely weak from the fever that had taken over her body.

"Relax. You're back." Her eyesight was blurry from the fever and lack of glasses but she could make out a small black frame and cold eyes staring at her from beside where she laid.

"H-How…" She croaked out.

"Don't know. Ask other you." Nana closed her eyes and sighed. Yuna had taken control after they fought side by side against Netero and wouldn't let her back. She remembers hearing snippets of Yuna and Hisoka talking but most of it was dark. It was comforting yet terrifying at the same time, every time Yuna took control it was like that. A deep sleep. After learning that they could co-control at the same time, Nana tried her hardest to push back but Yuna was adamant about keeping her away. Nana wondered why.

"Fei…"

"Sleep." He stated and got up. She heard him shift next to her, not leaving the room she was staying in. Nana heard the sound of pages flipping, she deduced he was reading.

"I want a smoke." She pouted, her voice hoarse and raspy.

"No. You must sleep."

"How long have I been out for?" Feitan flipped another page.

"Two days." Nana opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. She pulled the bandanna off her forehead and pushed the thin blanket off her body.

"I need to get up. I can't lay there anymore." Feitan got up with supernatural speed and stood in front of Nana.

"No. You rest." Nana refused to listen and forced herself to get up. Feitan got ready to push the stubborn girl down again when Phinks whistled to get their attention.

"You finally up, doll?"

"Yes, and I'm being forced into bedrest." She grumbled. Phinks smirked at Feitan who "tsk'd" and walked away from the two. He didn't need to give Phinks anymore ammo to use against him with his wild ideas of Feitan caring for the weakling.

"Need help?" Phinks offered as he made his way to Nana who put her hand up to stop him.

"No. I've done this before and will do it again." Phinks didn't understand what she meant by that but Feitan had an idea. He finished reading everything the other woman gave him about her past until she bumped into Chrollo. He couldn't stop reading, to be honest. He was flipping through it again for the third time while she slept next to where he sat. Nana pushed herself up into a crouch and then bolted up to stand on wobbly, weak legs. Her head rushed and her vision went black, as she faltered and started tipping over. Phinks reached over and caught her with a quiet "woah there".

"Thanks." She groaned, grabbing her head. "I got up too fast…"

"C'mon, let's get you some fresh air." Phinks kept his grip on Nana as she found her balance and center again.

"And a smoke." Nana's body ached but she let go of Phinks anyway and stretched, loosening up her tight and stiff muscles. She asked for her glasses and Feitan handed them to her quickly, expecting her to ask sooner than later. Nana slipped them on and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She went to take a step when she notices that something was different. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes. A crimson blush painted Nana's face as she stared down at her garbs. They were…! Nana squeezed her eyes shut and swung at Feitan who barely caught the attack before she landed a blow on his face. She was still weak from the fever but her punch packed a wallop. "You dressed me?!"

"You sick. Clothes dirty. Why not?" Nana pulled on the rim of Feitan's clothes that she was wearing to peer down to see what she had on underneath. Just her underwear. Nana screeched, her usually expressionless and monotone facade absolutely shattered.

"I'm almost completely naked." Nana hissed. Which was ironic because Nana was almost completely topless on a daily basis and wrapped herself up in erotic rope. But to her, this was different. She didn't understand why this bothered her so much, she honestly did not care too much if people saw her nude. But Feitan...for some reason he made her turn into a prudish saint of a woman.

"Don't worry, nothing I care for." Feitan's gaze was his usual cold stare as he said this and then turned away to his papers that rested on the ground where he was sitting before. Nana expected such an answer but still felt furious and a pang in her chest when he said it. She gritted her teeth together and snapped at Phinks for her things. If he wanted to be that way then fine, she'd just get a little childish and light up in here before heading out. Phinks handed her, her clothes and she grabbed them with a quick thank you. She smelled them, they smelled like water but not extremely clean. But it was better than the smell of sweat and blood...and cinnamon. Nana gave a small frown and furrowed her brows. Nana ripped open Feitan's coat in front of both the men without a single care in the world. Phink's eyes about bulged out of his head before quickly turning around to protect himself from Nana's rage. Phink's mind was stuck on the image he just saw: petite pale beauty, topless and only in just tiny black panties...he clutched his gut and covered his mouth to prevent any noises from escaping.

"I-I need help…." Nana's normally cold and collected voice was tiny and meek as she called out to the two men with her. She was acting out of control in multiple ways today and it was making her feel horrible. On top of that, she was too uncoordinated from the fever to wrap her chest. Phinks turned around to see the tiny Nana hunched over, holding the wrap across her chest, the rest hanging and piled on the ground below her. A blush was still there but not as strong and she looked like she was about to cry. Nana. Cry. Phinks jumped and rushed over, saying things along the lines of "hey calm down" or "don't worry, it's okay". Feitan just stood there. He never heard her ask for help before. He absolutely never saw her cry before. He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, her eyes glisten with dew. It made him feel uncomfortable. He grabbed his papers and left the two getting Nana dressed. Her recent out of character attitude was getting to him though he chalked it up to the fever. It was the only logical explanation. Feitan looked down at the papers in his hands as he continued to walk in the dark. Now, to figuring out how to execute this plan…

Nana and Phinks walked side by side to meet up with the rest of the gang out in the main part of the hideout. They made small chat here and there but most of it was quickly ended by Nana's character short, blunt answers. Nana honestly did not feel like talking, she was too busy thinking about everything that has happened since she walked off with Hisoka to the Hunter Exam. Yuna, Hisoka, meeting all of those new friends of hers, getting the text from Feitan, fighting with Netero, disappearing for who knows how long when she appeared back here with her makeshift family. The two walked into the large, decrepit warehouse the troupe usually gathered.

"She lives!" A booming voice echoed around them, making Nana's ears ring as she was hoisted off the floor with such ease and crushed into a suffocating hug. If you could call it a hug. It was more like on the verge of having every single bone in your body crushed.

"U-Uvo…!" Nana struggled to respond, wrapping her tiny arms around his body. Well, around his neck is all she could really manage.

"You're going to kill her. Put her down, Uvo." Nobunaga drawled, not really sure if he truly cared or not if she did get crushed to death by the giant manbeast. Nana gasped as Uvo loosened his grip but didn't set her down.

"Good to see you kid, I knew you had too much fire in you." Uvo grinned and ruffled Nana's hair. Uvo was one of the only people Nana allowed to get close and friendly with her. She didn't mind his body crushing hugs or, ruffling of the hair. She honestly didn't mind when he would act like a giant puppy protecting her in fights even though she honestly didn't need it ninety-five-percent of the time.

"Eh heh, yeah…" Nana was too busy fixing her hair and glasses to really answer. Plus she really didn't know how to answer that comment. Uvo's giant, tan hand covered half of Nana's face as he tried to feel for her temp. Nana worried if he would even be able to tell if she was hot or not because the heat coming from him was intense.

"You're still warm."

"Oh let her be, Uvo. She's not a child." Nobunaga scoffed, a snarky comment added to the discussion once again.

"Plus she has Feitan taking care of her." Phinks quipped, giving Nana a wink. Nana gulped and turned her head, not really sure how to process everything that was going on right now.

"Oh?" Shalnark happily questioned as he walked over to join the little group joining. Shalnark grinned as he saw Nana and gave a little chuckle. "You went to Feitan?" Nana's face turned red and she jumped from Uvo's hold and landed on the ground with her back straight, arms crossed, and her head still turned away with a scowl on her face.

"I wasn't in control when I reached Feitan." She huffed. "I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't have gone there."

"Then why didn't you go to your 'big-brother-Uvo'? I'm sure your other self knows how you feel about people." Nobunaga had a snarky grin on his face. Nana tightened up her body and her face went even more red.

"Alright, quit torturing her Nobunaga." Shalnark walked behind Nana and laid a hand on her head. "They're just teasing you." Nana stuck her tongue out to the boys and stalked off, getting some fresh air before she tried to figure out her situation completely.

"Hmm…" Machi droned as she watched the peeved Nana stalk off.

"What is it?" Nobunaga asked, Machi rarely talked and when she did, everyone listened.

"She's hiding something."

"Something that could affect the troupe?" Nobunaga questioned eagerly leaning forward. Machi's cold, calculating eyes followed Nana until she left her line of sight completely.

"Who knows. Perhaps."


	13. I felt that

**Oh my gosh, oh my goodness, oh me oh my. I am so sorry for the long break from posts. I had no idea it had been almost two months since I last updated, I thought it was just only one! I have been so busy with my own things and my sickness just makes time move differently for me since I cant remember a lot of it! Here is a short piece, my apologies. I have a bunch more waiting to be put out, now that I'm out from my writers block. Again, please enjoy and sorry for the delay**

Nana closed her eyes as she took a slow, long drag off her cigarette. Her body felt weak as it trembled with the simple task of holding the thin, light, cylinder of tobacco between her two fingers. She leaned against the metal cladding next to Phinks who idly stared out in front of him. After some time Nana cleared her throat,

"Where's Hisoka?" The name itself caused the wind around her to swirl and smell of iron and cinnamon. She could feel the heat from his body when she woke up being carried on his back. She frowned at her reaction. Phinks tsked and crossed his arms.

"Gone doing God knows what." Nana didn't know what she expected but the answer left a hollow empty feeling in her gut.

"Oh." She took another drag and tossed the cigarette, getting ready to head back in. Phinks followed behind her closely just in case. Nana was tough but in this state, a gust of wind could knock off the tiny human in front of him.

"We should get you back to Feitan." Phinks rested his hand on Nana's shoulder and helped guide her to her designation. Nana scowled. She noticed she had been doing a lot of scowling since she had gotten back. She scowled at the thought of her getting back to Feitan. Fei left when she needed help, she did not miss that. Why did it matter if she needed to get back to him at this very moment?

Phinks dropped Nana off at Feitan's door as a parent does at a daycare. That scowl never left her face and she was starting to think that this was to be her face from now on. No longer blank contentment but just a deep, ugly scowling mob from now on. She turned around and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and pushed her unruly hair back behind her ears. Feitan was sitting down reading pages that were in a disarray on the floor. Nana walked over and crouched in front of him. "That isn't Trevor Brown….what is it?" She asked as she went to reach for one of the upside down pages on the floor so she could flip it to see the text. Feitan grabbed her hand harshly and squeezed it until her fingers crinkled together and turned blue.

"None of your business." He snapped. Nana remained crouching and stared at his hand around hers and then back to him. Feitan noticed her eyes were slightly larger and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"I can kind of feel that." Feitan relaxed his hand but Nana shouted at him to stop. He stared into Nana's eyes as she told him to do it harder. Feitan would give anything to hurt and torture this girl against her will, to crack those walls she has up to protect herself. But this, this wasn't what he enjoyed. She willingly wanted him to hurt her and he did not get the joy out of it like he usually did. "Please, Fei. I want to see if I can feel more than just needle pricks."

"I'll crush your hand." Nana gave an honest smile which were rare for her. She wanted to see if she could feel more after Yuna and her co-controlled during that fight with Netero.

"It's okay. It's you."

Fei's breath hitched in his throat and his fingers twitched around her hand. Her face and words ran on repeat through his mind. He never had someone willingly ask for him to hurt them. That smile of hers, that sincerity, it was causing his mind to combust on itself.

"Please, Fei…" Nana's lips seemed fuller and the sweat of her fever gave her an unworldly glow. Her cheeks were full and pink, her eyes glossy from excessive tear production. Even though Feitan knew in reality she looked like a complete mess, at this moment, she looked….dare he say it, beautiful. At the very second that thought passed through his head, Feitan clamped his hand down around hers with force. They both sat there staring at each other as they heard her fingers snap and break under his power. Nana's eye twitched and she frowned.

"Ouch…." She whispered. Nana then registered what she just whispered and the slight throbbing in her hand. Nana's eyes widened and she gasped. "Ouch...Ouch!" Feitan released her now crushed hand that hung there swollen and blue, her fingers a twisted mess. Nana didn't even notice or care. "Fei...it hurt. It kind of hurt! A dull throbbing pain!" Nana uncharacteristically bounced up and down in her crouched state resembling something along the lines of a frog. She gave a giant shit eating grin to Feitan and giggled. "Thank you!" Nana launched herself at Feitan and threw her arms around him. Feitan tensed up and was about to destroy the small woman who invaded his personal space when she knew better, when she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nana stood up, her joy now mixed with anxiety. She waved her broken hand around and continued to smile. "I'm going to go tell Uvo and get my hand fixed up." Nana quickly left the room and let out the breath she had been holding. She was waiting for the small interrogator to rip her from limb to limb for closing in on his personal space like she did.

Feitan sat on the floor, his eyes wide. His cheek felt like it was on fire and tingled from where her lips rested. Feitan's heart pounded in his chest and felt a mix of shock, happiness, and anger. His hand instinctively went into his pocket where he fingered the photo of Nana he stole from her file. He was going to destroy her bit by bit.


	14. I promised

CannibalisticApple: **Thank you for the review! And I can see how you could worry but do not fret, I hate trashy. Maybe promiscuous here and there but not trash. I try my hardest to veer away from that. I based some of Yuna off my only personal Yuna, who is kind of a rude woman but seriously does what she does to help and protect me and we're starting to see that here in this story. Kind of a "people aren't always what they seem" ordeal. And yes, we all know those two men don't really have an affectionate bone in their bodies. Hisoka is so selfish and Fei is just...Fei. I'm trying to have them show it in their own ways. May not be healthy** **but who Knows, sometimes people change.**

 **A/N: next installment! Thank you all for the messages and reviews. I still feel horrible about the lack of updating but I've been brainstorming like crazy and trying to kick this story into** **gear without getting crazy! Flow charts are angels. It's two am here so apologies for the grammatical errors again, enjoy!**

* * *

Nana walked into the gathering of the group, waving her gangly blue fingers around. The sight was unnerving, as her fingers moved in unnatural ways but the girl paid no mind as she told them the great news. Uvo's face was scrunched up in disgust, as was everyone else's. They stared at the girl in front of them smiling for the first time they've known her and waving around a broken limb like it was nothing.

"I can feel a dull throbbing pain! Isn't this exciting Uvo?"

"What happened to your hand?!" He bellowed as he grabbed her forearm to stop the disgusting waving. Nana blinked slowly and stared at him.

"It's broken." She stated the obvious.

"Yes, but how did this happen?" He placed her tiny hand in the palm of his massive hand, inspecting it. Nana cocked her head.

"Oh, I asked Fei to." Uvo gritted his teeth.

"There is no fighting between members." Nobungo stated walking up behind Nana. Nana tilted her head to look at him and pushed up her glasses with her good hand.

"Oh, there was no fighting. I asked." Nobungo gave a huff and voiced his disgust.

"You two are strange." Nana looked between the two men who stood towering over her like father figures.

"He was helping me."

"Machi! Come fix Nana's hand!" Uvo bellowed through the hideout. Machi appeared from the shadows, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"I'm right here, no need to yell." Machi walked over and inspected the damage. She sighed and scolded the young nen user about her injuries and how next time she was going to charge her a large sum for wasting her time. Nana nodded as a child would listening to a parent.

She felt like a child. A lost child confused about every single thing happening around her lately. Every single person knew her better than herself and she was left in the dark to discover it all on her own, no matter how difficult or depressing it would be for her. She mentally thanked Yuna for the help and a grunt of acknowledgement echoed in her head. Since the fight with old man Netero, the bond between the two has become stronger. Their line of communication wasn't full of static. It wasn't all or nothing between the two anymore and Nana felt comfort in it. She didn't feel so alone anymore. Even if all of those around her pushed her to her brink, destroying her will, she accepted that Yuna was there. Her hate for the woman was starting to dwindle and turn into respect. Nana was slowly starting to understand that she was doing this all for their own good. It was like sticking a person with an intense phobia in a situation that would force them to conquer it. Conversion therapy. But more intense and no papers to sign about confidentiality or emergency situations. All in all, Nana was taking it all in strides and today was a positive in her book. The fact that she felt positive about something was proof that it was all going into the right direction. Nana flipped open her pink phone and stared at the blank home screen. She sighed and closed it, stuffing it down her bound chest and laid down on top of the roof of the building. Nana closed her eyes and repeated the soothing nen control she was taught in the hospital. Meditation is what she needed at this moment.

Heavy footsteps ran through the alley, splashing the puddles of rain causing their pants to get soaked. Their breath heaved as they skidded to the left and ducked behind a pile of trash around the corner. Their hands shook as they stood crouched waiting for the sounds of yelling and running to pass by.

"Shit. How did they find me here?" Their gravely voice trembled as their eyes darted around making sure the coast was clear before they could let their guard down. The man slunk to the ground and let out a strangled breath before they turned to look at the wound that bled from their right arm. He put his calloused fingers on top of his arm and closed his eyes, concentrating on the warm feeling emanating from his fingertips. Once he removed his hand, the wound had disappeared and all that was left was a sizable hole in his jacket and the wet blood stains. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone, hitting the call button and sending it straight into voicemail.

"It's me. I've been found. Plan B." He hung up and replaced his phone back in the pocket it came from. He slammed his head against the brick wall in frustration, his teeth gritted in anger. He cursed to himself and pulled out a cigarette, waiting for his phone to vibrate. "I'm going to make things right. I promise..." He whispered to the starry sky above him. "I promise."

The man got up and dusted off his jacket before flipping his hood up to hide his face. He was close to his goal and nothing was going to stop him. Not even death. His heavy boots echoed down the alleyways as he slinked through the shadows. He knew it wasn't safe to walk in the streets tonight, not after he was spotted. He was a wanted man for going against the mafia and no one lives after that. They would hunt him down until he was obliterated from this planet, even if it took them thirty years.

He stepped into a small bar and sat in the small booth towards the back, dimly lit with rusted yellow lights that slightly swayed from the pressure of the fans spinning above. The polyester seats were cracked and stiff. The beer he ordered tasted like stale urine mixed with too much yeast. As he sat there watching the shadow of the light sway from side to side on the table in front of him, a piece of paper was slid into his view.

"She was spotted at the hunter exam. Apparently she caused quiet a ruckus for the others." A woman noted as she sat in the seat across from him. He took the paper in front of him and flipped it over, staring at a picture of a girl with short blue hair and glasses, standing next to what looked like a...

"Clown?" His face was scrunched up in confusion. What kind of company was she keeping nowadays. The woman asked the bartender for a drink and crossed her legs, resting her arms on the table. "Is she in the circus or something?" The woman gave a small laugh and shook her head no.

"You know, this is going to be extremely risky. I don't see why you are wasting your time." The woman slicked back a few of her golden hairs that escaped her tightly done ponytail.

"I promised. Anything else?" The woman reached into her bag and brought out another piece of information, sliding it towards him.

"The hospital and nurse that cared for her when she was found. Look, I get you promised but once they find you AND her, they will kill you both."

"I pay you for your skills, not your advice." He snapped back at her, pulling out another cigarette to calm his nerves. Her hand reached out and landed on his that grasped onto the picture. He lifted his eyes up and stared into her calculating grey eyes.

"We both feel the same about the mafia but, you can go about this differently." He ripped his hand out from under hers and folded the picture, putting it in his pocket. He stood up and put his cigarette out in the broken ashtray, grabbing the information about the nurse.

"Payment will be in the account." He told her before leaving the residence. The woman stared after him, disappointing flowing off her in waves. She turned to the spot he was just previously occupying, then cast her gaze down as she sighed.

"What are you doing, A." She whispered as she stared into the caramel drink she had clasped in her hands.


End file.
